


Kaleidoscope

by TheMightKingCobra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Doesn't Know What’s Going On, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda Nagito Turns Into a Bunny, Komaeda Nagito's Luck, Magic, Multi, Neither Does Class 77, Prince Hinata Hajime, Prince Kamukura Izuru, no beta read, this was supposed to be a cryptid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightKingCobra/pseuds/TheMightKingCobra
Summary: Nagito wakes up in the middle of the night to make tea, and meets a mysterious creature. This creature ends up kidnapping him and taking him to a totally different world.... wait, what do you mean he’s married now?(EDIT: Updates whenever I'm done a chapter)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 132
Kudos: 204





	1. Into the closet and out of the worm hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the 2014 movie Maleficent. 
> 
> Please tell me if there’s any TWs I need to tag!!

Nagito walked silently down the hall, hoping his luck would make sure he stayed quiet to not disturb his classmates. He turned on the light in the kitchen, and moved to make himself some tea. He had just put the kettle on boil when he noticed the figure in the corner of his eye.

There was something black crouched on top of the cupboards, staring at him with two white eyes. It had what looked like either long hair or tentacles wrapped around it, falling around it’s body like a curtain of shadow. The light hardly reflected off it’s form, making it impossible to tell what it looked like from afar. 

It blinked, before tilting it’s head, staring at him intently. The creature radiated a faint sense of intrigue, but also caution. Nagito stared at it for a long time, long enough for his water to boil. He quickly turned it off when it started to steam, and poured it into his mug with the tea bag. 

He left the rest of the water sit out to cool, and grabbed his mug. He glanced one more time to the creature, before turning away and walking towards the dining room. He flicked on the light and sat himself down at a table, hands cupped around the mug, letting the warmth seep into his cold, boney fingers. 

He heard the faint shuffling of something beside him, and glanced over. Nagito nearly knocked his tea over because the creature was sitting right there, in the chair next to him, just.. staring. Slowly, it reached out with a dark hand, and patted the top of his head. 

It pulled away quickly, and stared at it’s hand for a long moment, before looking at his hair, then reaching out with both hands. Nagito noticed that it had claws at the tips of it’s fingers, and hoped it wouldn’t stab him. It softly petted his hair for a while, emitting a feeling of contentment. 

He stayed even when he finished his tea, and let it pet his head, feeling slightly happy because this strange creature decided to give him attention of it’s own free will. Normally, Nagito dislike being touched, but how could be get mad at this curious thing?

He leaned back a little, putting a hand under his chin as he closed his eyes, not really bothered by the soft strokes to his untameable hair. The creature soon starts to run their fingers through his hair, carefully untangling any knots and making it look more presentable. 

The motions were rhythmic and soothing, and made nagito’s eyes droop. The tea having warmed him up made him sleepy already, and the petting was calming. Before very long, he found himself dozing off, and eventually falling asleep. 

Nagito woke up when the loud voices of his classmates entered into the dinning room, and straightened up from his slouch. His back and neck protested, and he winced slightly, the hand he was leaning on massaging his neck. 

“Oh you’re here early Komaeda-kun.” Sonia commented when she drew near, “what is the special occasion?” 

“Oh I just fell asleep here, nothing worthy of mentioning happened besides me making tea.” He responded, smiling at her and standing from the chair. 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” There was a scream coming from the kitchen, and everyone turned. 

“Huh?! Teru-chan wants a screaming contest with Ibuki?!” Ibuki raced towards the kitchen, with most of the class following at a reasonable pace. The scene in the kitchen was strange, the chef was sprawled out on the ground and pointing towards a cupboard which was closed, 

“What the fucks got you screaming your head off?” Fuyuhiko’s glare is harder than normal, probably from the screaming early in the morning. 

“T-t-there was something here!” The chef scrambled to stand, but continues pointing at the cupboard, 

“What? L-like a ghost?” Mikan stuttered, and Souda paled, 

“G-ghost?!” Nagito repressed an amused chuckle, but noticed something black in the corner of his eye. It was a tendril, snaking it’s way into his peripheral vision. All of a sudden, more black tentacles wrapped around him, trapping his arms at his side. 

“Huh,” he said, “this is interesting.” He feels the creature nuzzle into his hair, more inky tendrils snaking their way around him. 

“Uh, Komaeda-kun... theres... There’s something on you..” Mahiru hesitantly points out, which catches the attention of Mikan who was standing next to her. The nurse screams, which catches the attention of everyone else. 

“What the hell is that!?” Kazuichi shrieks like a girl, and scrambles back. A few people blink or rub their eyes like they’re seeing an illusion, but nagito knows it’s not when it nuzzles into his hair. 

“I WANNA FIGHT IT!” Akane shouted eagerly and moved closer to him and the creature, in a flash it reared up, and hissed, snapping something incomprehensible. The inky tendrils not trapping him in place where flared out like a puffer fish when inflated. 

She jumped back, as did most of the class. He felt himself gently be tugged back, and he stepped backwards, letting the creature lead him out of the kitchen. 

“Wait nagito-kun” chiaki called and quickly followed after him, looking worried. He had to repress a laugh because she, the class rep, was worried over him? Nagito glanced behind him, and saw what the creature was leading him towards. 

It was a closet. 

“Ah.” He said then looked back at his classmates as they chased after him. The creature sped up, and started to drag him along. He heard the bang of the closet door hitting the wall as it was opened, before he was dragged inside. Inky tendrils grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it closed, trapping him within the darkness. 

He continued being dragged backwards, somehow the closet extended passed it’s physical end. The creature slowed, and spun him around, still holding onto him, but dragging him forward instead of backward. He couldn’t see a thing but the creature’s white eyes, staring forward. 

His foot suddenly got caught on something, a rock maybe, and he ended up tripping into the creature. It caught him luckily, and warm arms and tendrils wrapped around him. After a moment, it made a low crooning sound before it completely scooped nagito up and continued walking. 

He was pressed into a chest that felt humanoid, though it didn’t rise and fall like a breathing person would, and when he laid his head on their chest, he heard no heart beat. Suddenly, there was a light in the distance, steadily growing larger as they grew near. 

The area around them lit up as they got closer to the exit, and the light let him see the grey rocky walls and ground around them. They were in some kind of tunnel, which he was sure was no where near his school. It and Nagito emerged from the tunnel, and he had only two thoughts. 

The first one was, ‘wow that’s beautiful’ and the second was ‘this is not japan’. The sky was purple with a few clouds, there was floating rocks and chunks of the ground, some still having grass or trees, and before them, was an uphill path surrounded by trees, which lead up to possibly a shrine. 

It looked like something out of a studio Ghibli movie, a world words could only hope to describe in full detail. After a pause, the creature moved away from the the tunnel, and the shadow that draped itself around it, faded. Underneath was what could be described as a human. 

It was a boy, maybe his age, with long flowing black hair, glowing ruby red eyes, a black suit, grey horns, and a magnificent pair of dark bird-like wings that dragged along the ground. The boy gently placed him back on his feet, hands on his shoulders like nagito would fall over. 

After a moment, the boy pulls away, and glances at him from the bottom to the top. His red eyes stall on his hair for a moment before he turns and starts walking down the trail, beckoning him forward. Nagito follows, looking around in awe. 

He really wished his friends were here, imagine how much hope they could have if they found this place! He stepped onto a piece of floating rock, which started to float as soon as he stepped onto it. Following the boy was a little challenging since his luck almost made him fall off the floating rocks a few times. 

They both arrived at the bottom of the entrance to a shrine, and nagito watched with surprise as when he passed through the red gate, the area around him distorted and changed again. The sky had faded to orange and pink, and there were small white particles floating towards the sky like backwards rain. 

The boy stated to ascend the staircase in front of them, only sending a small glance behind him as if to make sure he was okay. They climbed the stairs high up into a cloud, a white fog making him unable to see beyond the staircase. The boy and nagito made it to the top, and he had to stop again. 

There was a strange lake in front of them, water pouring off the sides off the rock down into the deep valley and lakes bellow. The lake was shallow, no more than maybe five feet deep, and almost glowing blue. There were a trail of stones leading up to the massive structure ahead of them, forming a bunch of different paths.

The boy stopped walking once he noticed he stopped, and turned back to him. Nagito didn’t notice, he was too busy kneeling on a rock and playing with a small creature that looked like a purple and silver whale in the water. It had arms but no back legs, and a fin along it’s back. It was maybe the size of a house cat.

The boy walked over and knelt down next to him, watching as he splashed his fingers in the water and the small creature playfully blowing water out of it’s blow hole. Nagito smiled at the creature before sticking his hand in the water and petting it, it flipped over onto its back, getting some belly rubs before flipping back over. 

The boy dipped his hand in the water too, and what looked like gold sand came from his finger tips. The golden sand swirled around the whale and lifted it along with a bubble of water right out of the lake. Nagito watched as the ball of water became a stream that the creature danced in around them. 

“Wow.. how beautiful..” he smiled brightly, and the boy gently returned the ball of water back to the lake. The whale creature swam away once it noticed a slightly larger pair of them swimming nearby. The boy stood up and dusted himself off. 

“We should continue,” his voice is smooth but also almost dull. “We can come back later if you wish to.” Nagito finds himself feeling all fluttery as the boy helps him stand up, hands warm, and fingers only a little shorter than his own. Their hands molding together just like in romantic novels. 

They continue forth, moving across the stones and drawing closer to what looked more like a castle than a shrine. It towered hight above them on a large rock, with tall spires, black tiled roofs, and painted wood gateways. He stares in wonder, awed thay this building somehow existed.

Upon getting closer, he can see creatures everywhere, pouring into and out of the tunnel into the place. Small fairy like creatures flittering around, large flying dragon like beasts, humanoids with crystal like skin, tall wood men, little toad like creatures, and even a white deer with golden antlers. 

The boy looks kinda out of place, with dark features and red eyes. All the other creatures are lighter colours, such as purple, blue, green, yellow, and pearly white. Nagito himself is also out of place, a simple human in a place full of magical creatures. 

When they pass through the tunnel, they enter into a market place, with stalls of creatures selling silver accessories, wooden trinkets, instruments, fruits and vegetables, and what looks like bread. Theres so much to look at and see, like short human like creatures dancing through the air in tune with the music drifting through the streets.

The feel of the market gives off a lively vibe, and Nagito thinks this must be heaven. Theres no fighting, just children laughing as they play, smiling vendors, and peaceful creatures walking the streets. Him and the boy breeze easily through the crowd, still holding hands, much to his enjoyment.

The crowd thins as they enter into the shopping area, stores with their doors open and signs hanging over the doors. Whats strange is that it’s in Japanese. They pass by a blacksmith, tailor, painter, and a few houses before the street opens up into a courtyard. 

The building in front of them is tall, with a grand staircase leading up to the entrance. The building has multicoloured flags covering up the grey stone walls, and black roofs. Theres gold pillars surrounding it, and even holding up a bit of the roof. It looks more a temple than a castle or a shrine. 

Something catches his eye, and nagito almost looses his breath. At the top of the staircase is a large golden statue. The statue is of the boy. He’s wearing robes, and a crown of leaves. His hand is outstretched above him, pointing towards the sky. His wings flared out behind him, hair and clothes tousled like he’s facing the wind. 

“That is what keeps out the monsters.” The boy speaks up from beside him, having stopped next to him while he examined the statue. 

“Oh?” He hummed, then looked at it closer. In the hand above it’s head, there was a small beam of light that extended up into the sky. The beam was white and reminded him of when he passed through the gate earlier. 

“Come, We should hurry before they see you.” The boy urges, and nagito glances at him, before following him once more. They approach the large building in front of them, before starting to scale the giant staircase. The only problem is, his stamina is not the best, and he’s breathing heavily before they even make it to the top. 

The boy stops and glances back at him, before rolling his eyes slightly, and scoops him up into his arms, cradling him to his hard chest. Nagito squirms for a moment, before he goes still. The boy walks up the stairs with ease, hardly jostling him as he basically glides up them. 

There were two tall wooden men standing guard near the doors, they towered over him and the boy, and carry large spears and shields. They spot him, and nearly do a double take, but opened the door them, bowing their head as the boy brushes passed them and enters. 

The interior doesn’t look far off of a castle, with high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, shimmering gold fixtures, pillars, antique paintings of strange creatures, beautiful landscapes and stories told on tapestries, and blooming vines emerging from cracks in the stone floors and walls. 

He thought he’d be put down once they were inside, but no, the boy just continued walking, carrying him down twisting hallways, up a spiral staircase, and into a room with a red and gold decorated door. The room had white walls, and was large,

There were velvety curtains over the large windows, and a king sized, wooden, and neatly made bed with crimson covers and a quilt. There was a balcony off to the side, with a glass door and a few visible chairs and a table. There was a gold rug along the floor, and a desk, along with a large dresser. 

There was a smaller room branching off to the side, and he could only assume it was the bathroom. Between the empty space of the bed and balcony, was a large, beautiful painting of the boy. Red eyes staring at him from his well sculpted face. 

He was wearing a suit, this one white with hints of Red, and had a small silver crown on with twisting points and red hued jewels. In the painting, the boy looked so much like royalty, which made sense since they were basically in a castle right now. 

He’s not sure how he didn’t figure that out. He was put down in one of the chairs off to the side, and glanced up at the boy who spoke again. 

“You’re confused, but not surprised.” He points out, and Nagito stares at him for a moment before he chuckles. The boy looks puzzled, the expression slightly muted on his face. 

“This isn’t the first time something completely bizarre happened to me,” he gestures vaguely, “my luck has a way of dragging me into completely illogical situations. Although,” he stares, awed at the world just beyond the grand window. 

“This place, I’ve never seen anything as beautiful.. I wonder if I am even still in Japan.” The boy glances over at the window, expression unchanging. 

“We are in a plane of existence hidden from the outside world, a sort of pocket dimension,” he explains, and nagito turns back at him, “think of it as the space in the wall between rooms. Only those with permission from myself are allowed to travel between worlds.”

“Are there other worlds like this?” 

“Yes, there is another world like this called Valek, though it is nearly impossible for you to access it seeing as you are human. We are in Balam right now.” Nagito tilts his head, puzzled on what the boy had said.

“Why can’t I go to Valek?” 

“Valek is the place of spirits, it is incredibly difficult to enter and leave. In order to travel to it, you would need to be near or in a shrine, or someone able to travel freely goes with you. However it is not recommended for humans, as the end result is highly unpredictable.” 

After a second, the boy added, 

“To put it simply, it would break all your bones.” He shivers a bit, imaging it, but then his mind finally catches onto a small detail. 

“Oh! I never caught your name, I’m Nagito Komaeda.” 

“I know.” The boy says almost Immediately, “My name Is Izuru kamukura, Prince of the Kingdom of Balam.” 

“A Prince!” Nagito hurriedly stands up and bows to him, “I apologize for acting so informal with you Kamukura-Denka! Please punish me however you’d like!” Kamukura looks faintly alarmed, wings pressing close to his body and feathers fluffing up. 

“..it’s fine,” he looks a little awkward, but moves forward and gently pulls him out of his bow. “You can drop the honorific, nobody uses them here.” Nagito opens his mouth to protest, but is silenced when the other presses a finger to his lips and leans close to his face. 

”I can assume you aren’t aware why you’re here right?” He nods, and the boy continues. “Now listen to me closely,” his expression, which had been best described as neutral became very serious. “you have been chosen by me to become my bride.” 

“Eh?” Nagito pulled back and blinked, feeling like he’d short circuited. After a second the words finally registered in his mind. “HUH?!”


	2. Feathers and fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a massive info dump

“Your bride!?” He exclaimed and frantically waved his hands, “but— but wouldn’t you prefer someone better? Im not a girl, nor am I pretty or have any of the capabilities to be a wife! I’d be better as as servant! I’m just worthless trash, you wouldn’t want someone as useless as me for a bride would you?” 

Kamukura’s face shifted, his eyes narrowing at him. Suddenly, he, though a few centimetres shorter than him, seemed to become larger. It probably had to do with his wings, which puffed up and partially unfurled, giving him an imposing figure.

Instinctively, Nagito shrunk back, the temperature in the room rapidly dropping around them. When Kamukura spoke, his voice was level and bored in a strangely terrifying manner. 

“So, you think I made a mistake and chose you by accident then?” He has the striking feeling that if he answered he’d be making a huge mistake, so he falls silent. The other stares at him for a long moment, before sighing suddenly and stepping back. 

His wings fold and press back into his body, dark feathers still slightly fluffed up. 

“I did expect the answer you gave me,” he says, voice softer and sounding almost disappointed. “Unfortunately for you— you have no choice but to accept.” Nagito’s shoulders dropped slightly, but he resigned himself to his fate. 

“I wished you’d given it a bit more consideration..” he says quietly, and knew kamukura heard him from the side eye’d glance he gets. The other spins around on his heel and briskly walks over to the large closet. 

“More importantly, you need to change. The clothes you are wearing do look nice, but you will stand out in them.” The other speaks while sorting through the clothes racks. Nagito looks down at what he’s wearing, the hope’s peak main course uniform. 

He doesn’t see anything wrong with it, it’s a uniform so it’s not something like a tank top and shorts. 

“Huh? Why?” He asks, and looks up. Kamukura has somehow wedged himself halfway into the closet, his wings extended behind him as to not get any feathers on the clothes. The wings are large and long, resembling that of an owl rather than a raven like he’d previously assumed.

The primary feathers are about as long as his arm, maybe longer, and the shortest feathers, the coverts, are about the length of his thumb. One of them is stretched out close to him, close enough to touch it. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out, and gently brushed his hand along the wing.

Nagito blinks in surprise, hand smoothing out the feathers. It’s incredibly soft, but on the ends of the smallest feathers are sharp bristles. The wing twitches in his grip for a moment, before it abruptly moves towards him and almost knocks him over with it’s strength.

He runs his fingers along the longer feathers, nails scraping along the small groves in it and making a quiet zipper-like sound. After a moment, the wing pulls away, and kamukura emerges from the closet, clothes draped over his arm. 

An apology automatically forms on nagito’s tongue, but it falls silent when he looks at the other. Kamukura.. actually looks pleased. He isn’t smiling or anything remarkable like that, but his face had softened a little, traces of a frown disappearing, and his shoulders slightly relaxed. 

Wordlessly, the boy hands the clothes over to him, before pointing to the bathroom. Nagito knows what he’s saying, so he takes the stuff and walks over to the bathroom. He changes quickly, trying to ignore the strange look to the bathroom. 

It has those fancy toilets with the string you pull down on, and candles with blue flames that lit up the moment he stepped into the room. The bath is grand, easily fitting three people, and the decor is mostly gold. The sink counter is marble with gold filled cracks in it.

Nagito looks up into the mirror, and finds himself suiting the clothes. Well of course it would, Kamukura chose it. The outfit is a dark green tunic with gold embroidery, white pants, brown leather boots that ended mid shin, and a lighter green cape with golden buttons shaped like leaves that interlocked at his collar. 

It looks nice on him, and it reminds him of a Disney or eleven prince. He steps out of the bathroom, and finds kamukura going through the dresser across the room. The other takes out a small box, and shuts the drawer. 

“Hm what’s that?” Nagito approaches him, and looks over his shoulder. Inside the box is a ring, the band silver, with small wires of gold twisting and curling to make a willow tree. Each ‘leaf’ is a variety of small gemstones, and in the centre, embedded into the trunk of the tree is a beautiful jewel he’d never seen before.

The jewel is purple and blue, and where the colours meet, they fade into each other. Within the jewel are small white and black dots, which give the gem a resemblance to a galaxy. 

“It’s sort of rare fusion with a quartz, sapphire, and an amethyst.” Kamukura explains as if hearing his thoughts, and takes the ring out of the box. “Here we call it the Aurora’s Stone. But I’m sure you have a different word for it.” The other takes the ring out, before reaching out a gently grabs his left hand. 

His hands are still warm, which unwillingly send flutters in his stomach. Without warning, Kamakura slides the ring onto his middle finger. Nagito stares at the ring, holding it up to see it better. The other hasn’t let go of his hand yet, but that is infinitely less important than what he realized had happened. 

“Wait did...” he starts, face burning. “Did you just propose to me?!” Kamukura shook his head, 

“No,” something in Nagito feels a little sad at that. “the ring is enchanted with a passive ability, allowing you to blend in easily. It works like subtle hypnotism, those who see you perceive you as normal despite you having obvious human features. It works best in crowds.” 

He nods, and Kamakura lets go, as If just realizing they still had been holding hands. 

“But if you did want me to, I could still propose.” The blush returned full force and he puffed his cheeks out, watching as Kamukura’s eyes glittered with subtle amusement. Suddenly there was a knock at the other. The other didn’t look bothered however and instead maneuvered around him, walking to the door. 

He pulled it open and a person entered the room. He looked nearly identical to Kamukura, he had shorter spiky brown hair, vibrant green eyes, small feckless splattered across his nose and cheeks, large brown feathered wings covered in different shades of brown spots, and he had the same horns and tail as Kamukura.

“Hey I was wondering if you had anything to do with the disappearance of a student—“ he started, but stopped immediately once he noticed Nagito. The brown haired boy’s broad shoulders dropped as he sighed, “Izuru you can’t just kidnap people, least of all a human. Though I do appreciate you’re at least trying to find a queen.” 

“I am the prince I can do whatever I want.” 

“Do I have to repeat myself?” The boy put his hands on his hips and stared at the other in a way that reminded him of an exasperated mother. “You cant just kidnap a human and bring them here! 1, there are laws that say you aren’t allowed, and 2, they are in danger here. You have to take them back to where they belong.” 

Kamukura’s wings fluffed up and glared at the other. Surprisingly, the boy didn’t back down, glaring right back at him. 

“I am not taking him back there, and you cannot stop me Hajime. That is final.” The glare lasted tor a minute, before the boy —Hajime— let out a growl and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine, fine, but at least try to hide his scent better, I could smell him from a mile away.” Self-consciously, nagito tried to discreetly lift his collar and sniff it. It smelled like nice flowers and grass. Hajime noticed the motion, and gestured towards him with a wing. 

“I mean your human scent. Anyway, the council is probably going to get the Fenrir dogs to search for him.”

“I know.” Kamukura sighed, and brushed a lock of hair from his face, before stepping back and gently pulling Nagito forward with a hand on his shoulder. “More Importantly, Komaeda meet my brother.”

“Uh, Hi, my name is Nagito Komaeda..”

“I’m Hajime Hinata.” The other bowed to him, which was a pleasantly familiar action, though it confused him. People don’t bow to each other here do they? Or Is it because Kamukura’s a prince? But then why bow to him? Puzzled, he returned the greeting. 

“Anyway,” Hinata clears his throat, sends a quick glare towards Kamukura, before turning his attention back to him. “What has my Brother told you about this world and Valek?” 

“He told me that this place can be accessed by those with permission from Kamukura to travel back and forth from this world and Mine...” uh.. what else was there...? “Oh, he told me that It’s difficult going to Valek, and about the barrier around the town and castle!” 

Hinata let out a sigh, he’s been doing that at lot. 

“Of course, my brother barely told you anything..” he scratched at the base of his horns, “You probably don’t even know how anything works here. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you seeing as my brother probably won’t” Hinata reached behind him and held open the door. 

“Here, let’s go to our study room.” Nagito sent Kamukura a look, silently asking the other if this was okay. The prince waved him off though, sending his brother a firm look. He stepped forward, slightly nervous around Hinata. The boy gave him a small grin when they were out in the hall though, and it eased his worries. 

The walk to the study room was quiet, neither of them actually needing to speak to fill the silence. Nagito was curious however, especially about Hinata. He was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt, with black pants, a green tie, and sneakers. 

He wasn’t sure if the other knew his clothes were those from the human world or not. 

“Hey, Hinata?” He spoke up, and the other tilted his head. “How did you know I went missing?” It was a better way of asking why he seems so suspicious instead of directly asking what was up with his fashion taste, especially if it might accidentally offend him. 

“Oh,” Hinata opened one of the doors on the right side of hallway, “I go to your human school to try to find someone who—“ he hesitated for a split moment, “...went missing from our world.” 

“Oh, sorry to hear that.” Instead of replying, the other held the door open for him before shutting it. Hinata hovered over the door for a moment, before he stepped away. Nagito saw a green magic circle hover over the doorknob, before it faded, but the green glow remained on the knob. 

The study room had tall arched windows that nearly stretched to the ceilings along one wall with thick brown curtains, there were rows of tall bookshelves, along with a few tables. Near the corner of the room was a large globe, and on the walls were more paintings of creatures, this time even stranger with their features and outdated clothing. 

There were no chandeliers in here, but there were tall black candelabras scattered around the room, bright yellow flames flickering. The room looked and smelt kind of like an old library, which was immensely pleasing.

“Just take a seat over there while I get the scrolls.” Hinatas gestured with a wing over to a table while he turned away. The action sent a small feather fluttering to the ground. Nagito walked over to a table, a wooden one that seated four. 

It was polished, and the legs were covered in carved golden patterns. He pulled out a chair, and sat on the soft cushion while he waited for the other to return. After a minute, Hinata emerged from the bookshelves, three scrolls tucked under one arm. 

“Alright, lets first go over some geography.” The other said, and spread the biggest scroll across the table, using some small pins he had in his pocket, he pinned the paper open. The map was large, nearly covering the whole surface of the table, and just from the first glance, this world was huge.

From his perspective, in the top right corner were towering oddly formed mountains and cliffs. In the bottom left corner was the cut off of an ocean, a small trail of islands branching off from the shore. In the very top was a frozen tundra. 

In middle of the map was a desert, and off to the bottom right was a forest. Somewhere between the forest, desert, and mountains, was where a large castle was placed directly in the middle of a lake. At the edge of the lake were waterfalls, which pooled into the deep gorges and lakes down below. 

Something dark caught Nagito’s eye, and in the far corner of the top left, there was a section almost completely blacked out with ink. Despite this, there was the faint outline of a castle, one even grander than the one he was in right now. 

He felt tempted to ask about it, but went silent when Hinata spoke up. 

“The nature of this world is vastly different from yours. The magic which makes up most of this world gives it the perfect environment for organic creatures to evolve to their size, intelligence, and variation. This allows them to utilize the magic everywhere.” 

He began, and lifted his hand in a demonstration. A small ball of green light formed above his palm, before he closed it into a fist and the ball erupted into small sparks. 

“That doesn’t mean everyone can do magic though, most octopedals, hexopedals, and tetrapedals can’t use magic. It is only when the’ve been engulfed by shadow do they gain magic ability, and even then it is awfully limited.” 

Nagito nodded,

“That makes me curious though,” he spoke up, and hinata paused for him to continue, “I’ve been meaning to ask since I got here, but why are you and Kamukura so different from everyone else?” The other stiffened, a strange darkness in his eyes. 

He went silent, and his wings partially wrapped around him. 

“Ah” Nagito stood up almost immediately, shame coiling within him. “You don’t have to answer—“

“There used to be a kingdom that ruled over this world, the Kingdom of Naberius.” Hinata cut him off, eyes dulled. “Eight years ago during the night, the king and queen were both assassinated, and the kingdom was attacked by darkness. 

“My kind, the Twili are weak against darkness, and were transformed into monsters. Corrupted by the whispering darkness, they attacked their families and their own people. Me and izuru escaped along with the perpetrators. The kingdom was laid to ruin in the morning the next day.”

That was incredibly tragic, and he felt sympathetic to Hinata. He also lost all of those close to him at a young age, his dog, his parents, his family, his friends, and so on. Though it was his luck to blame, not someone who directly caused it. The two brothers didn’t have good luck come after the tragedy either. 

“On a lighter note.” Hinata cleared his throat, and ruffled his wings, “You should have some semblance of control over magic. Though I don’t know what kind.”

“Kind?” Nagito echoed, tilting his head. 

“There are two broad categories of magic, organic, and Inorganic. Organic would be like transformation and healing magic, while inorganic would be controlling or manipulating objects.” He explains, “but there is also specialized magic, which is unique to certain races and individuals”

“Interesting,” he places a hand on his chin, “do you or Kamukura have specialized magic?” 

“The Twili have their own specialized magic, shadow travel, which makes traveling between the human world and here easier. Izuru dragged you through a closet to get here right?” He nods, “Figures. I can’t use it as well as he can though, it takes a bit longer for me.” 

Hinata opened his mouth, but the loud rattling of the study doorknob cut him off. They both looked at the door, before it rattled again. 

“Shit!” His wings partially flared out, “I thought they’d give us more time!”

“What?” Nagito asked, alarmed as the other frantically grabbed the scrolls and shoved them into an already pushed in chair at the table. “Who’s here?” 

“Council.” Hinata’s answer was clipped, and his hands glowed green as he waved it over the table and chairs. “They won’t take kindly to your presence since they weren’t informed you were coming here. We have to hide you, like, right now.” He gently grabbed his shoulder and lead him to the farthest corner from the door.

They hid in a small alcove with the bookshelves blocking them from view. 

“For the moment, I have to use transformation magic on you okay? Please don’t freak out.” A little bit panicked, Nagito nodded, and the other’s hands and eyes started glowing a vibrant green. A strange dizzy feeling crept up on him, and the world around him changed shape and distorted around him. 

It was only after the world stopped shifting and a giant Hinata scooped him up did he realize what had happened. He had been turned into a small rabbit, a white one too based on the colour of his paws. The other’s, much larger, hands were warm, warmer than Kamukura’s, and his grip was gentle as he held him to his chest. 

“No need to panic,” he whispered reassuringly, “You were turned into a rabbit, a simple easy spell.” Nagito buried his head into the other shirt, a bit dazed from the ground which was now far away, and the large expanse of the room compared to him. 

The day was hardly over and he‘d been turned into a rabbit. The door to the study swung open with a thud as it smashed against the wall. Something loud and angry entered the study, a powerful growl echoing in the room. Fear gripped Nagito as Hinata started walking towards the thing. 

They emerged from the bookshelves, and a large hulking beast looked over towards them. It was a massive black wolf, about ten feet tall. It’s ears nearly brushed the ceiling, but it was just small enough to squeeze through the door. It snarled at them, and surprisingly, Hinata growled back. 

It went silent, lowering it’s head slightly in submission. After a moment, it began to sniff around the room, nudging the table they’d been sitting at for a moment. 

“Hinata.” A small person walked into the room, they were increadily short, kind of like a hobbit from the western movie The Hobbit. They wore a red Tunic and brown pants, with a golden sash going from their shoulder to their waist.

“Hello Kuniharu.” Hinata’s smile was a tad forced, and it was plain to see why when the small person sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose.

“I heard word of a human here, had to check it out.” They said, words clipped and sounding like a rude school teacher. “I knew it was your bother that brought it in, you at least know how to follow rules and behave unlike that lazy caterpillar.” 

Are they allowed to insult their prince? Wouldn’t that be like punishable by death? Nagito finds himself a bit insulted on Kamukura’s behalf, and his foot thumps against the others arm without his permission. Hinata seems to feel his displeasure at the insult and speaks up. 

“You shouldn’t insult the prince if you want to stay in council.” He points out, “and Izuru told me that he was going to demolish the council system anyway.” There’s a small smug gleam in his expression, almost like he can see something amusing happening before his eyes. 

The council member paled slightly, before they huffed, and crossed their arms. 

“Distracting me won’t work. I already figured out the human is in this room.” They gestured towards the large wolf, “just tell me where they are so we can return them to their own world. Humans don’t belong here.” Hinata was quiet for a moment, before he sighed through his nose. 

“No can do, sorry, but its orders from my brother.” The council member frowned. They opened their mouth to speak again, but the other started walking, brushing passed them and towards the door. 

“You can’t go against orders from your prince can you?” He taunted, “So I’d recommend you obey the orders from Izuru. Goodbye” Hinata exited the room, leaving the beast and the unfortunate small creature behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime turns him into a rabbit so he can sneak him passed the council member


	3. Wherein Problems Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny Nagito Bunny Nagito Bunny Nagito Bunny Nagito Bunny—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for the attention this has gotten. I only expected this to get like 10 kudos, :)

Once they were a few paces down the hall, Hinata relaxed, sighing in relief. 

“Sorry,” he said, and lifted him a bit higher, cupping his hands around him. “This has been crazy for you huh? Turning into a rabbit was just the icing on the cake.” Nagito blinked, before he nudged the warm hand with his nose. “You’re not exactly a normal rabbit though, your plant is strange.” 

Plant? Nagito tilted his head, and Hinata brushed his thumb on something on top of his head. 

“Your head plant. Though I’m guessing rabbits don’t have those in your world. Yours is a strange green plant with four petals.” Does he mean a four-lead clover? Nagito nodded, and saw the plant on his head bob along with the movement. 

He got a brief glimpse of it before it sprung back up. It was in fact a four-leaf clover, probably signifying his luck. Hinata opened the door to Kamukura’s room, and locked it after entering. The prince was laying face down on the bed, on top of the covers. 

His long hair was fanned out around him and his wings draped off the sides of it. The best way to describe the pose was that he was sulking. He made a sound which was muffled by the pillow when they drew near.

“Izuru stop sulking.” Hinata reached out with a wing and smacked the other on the back, feathers making a small whooshing sound. Kamukura stirred a little, but remained mostly unmoving. He huffed, and swatted him again. “Seriously, how else are you gonna hold Komaeda?” 

Kamukura sat up quickly, hair flying wildly as he scrambled elegantly out of the bed in a hurry. Once he was standing, he froze, then calmed down, ruffling his wings to get the feathers straight. The prince slowly reached out, and picked Nagito up. 

His grip was gentle and warm just like Hinata’s, but his hold was more secure like he knows the proper way to hold him. He settled down into the hands, making a small hiccup-like sound. 

“Fluffy.” Kamukura said, and cradled him to his chest. “Small and fluffy.” 

“Weirdo.” Hinata rolled his eyes, before walking over to the balcony. “Since that matter is taken care of, I have to return to the human world before too much time passes.” He pulled open the door, and Nagito watched as he stepped up onto the stone railing. 

He jumped, and fell. Then he rose high into the air, powerful wings shooting him across the sky. There was silence as they both watched him fly away, before kamukura closed the glass door, and moved over to one of the couches. He sat down on it, thumbs caressing the top of Nagito’s head. 

There was a warmth tender kind of look in the other’s eyes, and Nagito was struck with a thought. This must be why he‘s here, kamukura said he’d been chosen, this must mean he exists to satisfy the other right? A simple existence, but one he’d fulfil without a doubt if it meant he could be happy. 

He nuzzled his face into his hands, and the other let out a small purr. Then everything became dizzy again, and he was a human again. Their positions had changed because of the transformation, and now Nagito was basically on Kamukura’s lap. 

“Ah—“ red filled his face, and just as he was about to scramble away, Kamukura wrapped his arms around him and flopped sideways onto the couch. Now he was stuck buried under a layer of hair and limbs. Somehow, he couldn’t find it in himself to hate the affection. 

It was strangely nice, and reminded him of the rare times his mother ever paid attention to him. The thought put a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn’t spiral like all the other times. As if knowing what he was thinking, Kamukura’s arms tightened around him and buried his face into his hair. 

“Hey...” Nagito felt kind of bad that he was ruining this peaceful moment by speaking, but he had to ask. He had to know. “Over millions of more worthy people, why did you chose me?” Unspoken was ‘why me? What’s so special about me?’ 

Kamukura was quiet, and when he spoke his voice was soft. 

“It’s simple really,” one of his hands started petting his hair just like when they met, which wasn’t that long ago. “I saw you, tormented by your luck and the fact that everything you had could be ripped away from you at a moments notice. 

“I saw as you shut yourself down, not letting any one get close in fear of hurting them too. When I finally met you, you didn’t fear me, no you let me near you despite me being an anomaly at the time.” Kamakura nuzzled his face into his hair. 

“because of your trauma, you grew up thinking you weren’t worthy. That is false, and if anything, you deserve better than what the world has given you.” Normally he’d say something like ‘What a hope filled speech!’ But right now, all he could manage was a small whimper. 

Kamukura didn’t push him away when Nagito gripped onto the front of his suit with shaking hands, he buried his face into the other’s chest, hiding his face. Something welled up within him, it wasn’t despair, it wasn’t hope, it was sadness. 

He didn’t cry, though he was insanely close to crying for a long time. Sometime during his moment, kamukura had wrapped his wings around him, cocooning him in soft feathers and warm limbs. Neither moved or spoke for a long while, simply laying in pleasant silence. 

Eventually, his fatigue from staying up during the night before, the excitement from the day in general, and the approaching nightfall caught up with him, and he found himself drifting off in Kamukura’s arms. Nagito felt warm and safe, and for the first time he genuinely felt peace. 

While he stared dozing off, Kamakura began to softly hum, a sweet tune that had the feeling of being familiar. 

When Nagito awoke, he awoke in Kamukura’s room, the other missing. He’d feared he’d wake up from this wonderful world back in his dorm room, and Kamakura and Hinata would’ve all just been a dream. The bed was very comfy and warm, the sheets made from a soft cotton like material that felt like silk. 

He slid out from under the covers, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. The curtains over the balcony door and windows were partially closed, but some light leaked through the crack, and on the couch, which was covered in a few black feathers, was folded up clothes. 

He was more curious about the balcony though, and padded over to the curtain. Nagito didn’t get to see it yesterday, having been busy with trying to adapt with the situation he’d been thrown into. He opened the door and stepped out onto the stone, admiring the view. 

The sun hadn’t risen too far into the sky, so it must still be pretty early. The orange and pink sky had streaks of blue mixed into it, and there were hardly any clouds. The room faced away from the rest of town unfortunately, it faced the back of the castle instead.

Below the balcony was a flower garden, there were many decorative plants and bushes, along with stone benches and statues. Beyond the garden was a tall stone wall, and just on the other side he could see a massive cliff with a small waterfall falling down it. 

It was so far away however, that the roaring of the rushing water was hardly audible if at all. Nagito watched it for a moment longer, before he entered kamukura’s room, and walked over to the couch. He picked up the clothes so he could look at them. 

Like the clothes he was given yesterday, it was a tunic, except this time it was white, with an array of different green accents. The pants were grey, and he wasn’t given any boots. The boots he wore were near the bed, where you’d normally put slippers.

Unlike yesterday, there wasn’t a typical cape, but instead one that covered his shoulders but nothing more. Nagito grabbed the clothes and boots, and went to change into them. When he was done, he placed the dirty clothes folded up on the couch, before one of the feathers caught his attention. 

It was long, with a sort of sharpness to it at the tip. Near the end were soft short after feathers, which were a lighter colour. Under the light, the feather had a rainbow sheen to it, which was similar to a raven’s. He remembered a story about the origin of the raven, unsure of where he heard it from. 

The story was of a beautiful bird whose feathers were vibrant and colourful, and whose voice was a soothing melody. The raven sang and danced within the trees bringing joy to the human village where it lived. But the snow came, and the village didn’t have any fire. 

The bird decided to borrow some fire from the sun, and in doing so, the fire burned its feathers and the smoke filled it’s lungs. Although the village was happy now, the bird could no longer sing and dance, it’s feathers dark as coal, and it’s voice a dying croak.

Nagito liked to speculate that the despair would be the raven losing it’s beauty, and the hope that came from it would be that the villagers got fire. It was merely wishful thinking, and obviously it was just a story, but as a kid it was fun to think about. 

He smiled a little bit to himself, before he placed the feather into his pocket, hoping that it wouldn’t accidentally get damaged. Nagito kind of just stands there for a moment, suddenly lost. He couldn’t exactly risk leaving the room without kamukura, and there is most likely a one hundred chance of him getting lost. 

Maybe Kamukura left him a note? At this thought, he looked around him once more. There was a piece of paper on the desk, and he walked over to it. The writing on the paper was neat, the ink forming smooth lines of kanji. Why do they use kanji if they don’t use honorifics? 

What a strange world. Nagito sighed, but read what was written. 

‘Komaeda, do not be alarmed, I have not gone far. I will return soon, but I am busy dealing with the council. If there is someone at the door, do not answer it until you hear six knocks. You maybe or may not have noticed your other features, this is only for precaution until—‘ 

Other features? Nagito stops, immediately confused. Another transformation spell? Did he have horns or a tail or something? Different coloured eyes? Fangs? He spun on his heel, and sped over to the bathroom. Blue candles flickered on, illuminating him as he stared in the mirror. 

Oh. 

“This is new.” He muses, and eyes the tall pair of bunny ears and green four leaf clover on the top of his head. The ears were a creamy white, and very fluffy as far he could tell. But why a rabbit? Did Kamukura and Hinata really like rabbits or something?

He kind of felt like he was in a fan service anime, and wouldn’t be really surprised if he was forced into a bunny boy leotard. Would kamukura be into something like that? The thought popped into his head, and he flushed widely at just imagining it. 

Nagito slapped his hands on his cheeks, forcibly letting out a calming breath. Why did he always have to make stuff weird? He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. Once he calmed down, he noticed how his clothes suited his frame and matched his ears and plant nicely. 

Kamukura’s talent must be fashion, Nagito jokingly thought, amused, before he exited the bathroom. He read the rest of the letter. 

‘—until I deem it safe for you to be revealed a human. If you decide to go exploring outside of the castle, I heavily suggest you avoid alleys, and exiting the city altogether. If you take a right down the hall and walk seven doors down on the left is the library, and fourteen doors down, on the right should be the study hall.

\- Kamukura’

“How nice of—“ his words were cut off as he jumped away from the piece of paper as it combusted into green flames. The flames then twisted up into the air before spinning out of the room, escaping through the crack in the door. “—him to give directions..”

Nagito ran a hand through his rat’s nest of hair, before he hesitantly walked over to the door, and opened it. The hallway was empty, and he felt a distinctive feeling of, ‘I shouldn’t be here.’ He ignored it though, and started walking down the hallway. 

He needed to know more about this world since Hinata hadn’t finished explaining anything yesterday, he didn’t want to accidentally reveal his human origins, or offend someone because of his ignorance. True to the letter, fourteen doors down on the right was the study. 

The room was the same as the one Hinata brought him to, except it felt emptier somehow. He closed the door behind him, and quickly searched for any signs indicating certain topics or categories. Nagito wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, just trusting his luck and taking out a random scroll from the shelf. 

He opened the scroll up, being careful not to rip it as it was fairly old, and blinked in surprise. It was written in English. He flipped over onto the back of it, and found kanji written there too. 

‘Unknown language. Not able to be translated’ 

It read, and Nagito tilted his head, interest peaked as he flipped the scroll back over. His English wasn’t very good, but he could read a little of what was written. It seemed to be some sort of biblical like religion, describing a tale of two beings. 

The Dreamer, and The Creator. The Dreamer dreamed the Creator into existence. The Creator created and ruled over the lands, and The Dreamer protected them from the emptiness and nightmares in their hearts. The Creator created the creatures that roamed the three worlds, but the humans did not believe in the Creator or the Dreamer. 

Thus the divide was created, where within his despair at the humans’, he destroyed their knowledge of the other creatures and sealed them from the others along with his despair. After The Creator realized what he’d done, he tore himself apart into tiny shards, and spread them across the land. 

There the writing ended, very abruptly. It felt wholly incomplete, as if there was another scroll waiting to be read. Nagito gently traced his index finger over the English letters, the ending was unsatisfying, and he had the sense of it being more of a legend than a simple story. 

He’d tell Kamukura about it later, and maybe he’d write a kanji version so smarter people could be able to figure out what this mystery story might be about. Nagito rolled the scroll back up carefully, before he placed it back where he found it on the shelf. 

Just as he was about to turn and leave, his stomach growled loudly. He felt the ears on his head lower a little, fluffy ends flopping into his field of view. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday, and by his guess, it might be around lunchtime, maybe earlier. 

Just then, the door of the study room creaked open, and he instinctively hid behind one of the book shelves. 

“Komaeda?” Kamukura’s voice echoed in the room, before the faint clicking of his boots on the floor grew louder. Nagito emerged from within the bookcases, immediately walking over to the other. He was wearing another black suit, but without the jacket. 

Kamukura let him approach, discreetly eying the bunny ears on his head. 

“Good morning Kamukura!” Nagito greeted cheerfully.

“Good morning.” The prince held open the door to the study, “come with me, you must be hungry.” Yes, yes he was. He followed the other as he lead him away from the study. They did not return to his room though, and instead descended down a staircase into a larger room. 

Kamakura opened the door into what looked like a dining room. It wasn’t really that big, it only had a few paintings, a single golden chandelier with purple flames, and a long table that could seat twelve. It wasn’t as big as his mansion back home, but it was larger than an average house’s. 

Wordlessly, the prince pulled out a chair, and gestured for him to sit. He did so, and let him push him in. 

“I’ve already checked for what foods you can and can’t eat,” Kamukura pulled out a chair across from him and sat himself down, “most things here that are edible resemble things from your world, while food which are solely native to here could be toxic or poisonous to you.”

“Thank you” Nagito smiled at the consideration from the other. One of the double doors off to the side of dining room opened, and a creature looking a saytr walked in wearing a butler’s outfit and wheeling in a kart of food. They quickly placed the dishes in front of them, before swiftly exiting again. 

The dishes looked remarkably good, with strange but interesting ingredients. He briefly glanced up to see Kamukura eating what looked like toast with a purple and pink spread. 

“Do you have a favourite food?” He asks,

“No.” Comes the immediate reply. Nagito frowns, 

“No? Why not?” The look kamukura sends him gives him the feeling he asked a silly a question. Despite this, the prince clarifies.

“It’s all the same to me. I am not a fan of anything too sweet or too sour or too bitter, the only thing I do enjoy is drinking those carbonated drinks from your world.”

“Oh I see,” He nods in understanding, “I don’t really have a favourite food either but it’s only because I used to get sick a lot, so I slowly lost my sense of taste.” Nagito scans the dishes, trying to pick out a smallest, but the most appetizing one. 

He chose a salad, filled with leaves, small red star shaped vegetables, dark orange vegetables, round purple vegetables, and small blocks of cheese. As far as he could tell, there was maybe pepper and some other herbs, along with a sharp wine sauce. 

The salad was good, not too different from the ones from his world, but not the same either. It was only after he finished eating did Nagito realize that most of the reason why he chose the salad was because he was partially bunny now.

Once they were finished altogether, him having eaten a few more vegetable dishes, and Kamakura eating mostly meat, the Butler was called again to retrieve the dishes and leftover food. 

“Now what should we do?” Nagito asked the other as they walked down the hall, shoulders nearly brushing. 

“You’ll need to attend a council meeting in order for them to judge you. Even if they deny you entrance into the world it is highly unlikely they will go against me to try to return you, imprison you, or kill you. I wouldn’t worry yet.” Kill? They’ll try to kill him?!

“When will I meet them?” He smoothed out the front of his tunic, fiddling a bit nervously with the end of the short cape. 

“In a few hours.” Kamukura says, looking unbothered. 

“What?! But that’s hardly enough time! What if I mess up on questioning and get put into prison?” 

“You won’t.” He says, determination bright in his crimson eyes. “Because I would not allow it. They use lie detector magic anyway, so lying wouldn’t be possible.” 

“What can I do to pass it then?” Nagito asks, chewing on his thumbnail. Kamukura’s eye brows pinch together in an expression showing he didn’t like the questioning period either. 

“The best you can.” 

-

The door to his office slams shut, and Jin kirigiri pinches the bridge of his nose, spinning his chair around to face the covered window instead of the door. He sighs, and after a moment, spins back around, dragging the three student files closer to him. 

“Just one right after the other huh.” He mutters, and the three faces of Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Nagito Komaeda stare at him from the missing student files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some art I drew if the link manages to work -> https://themightkingcobra.tumblr.com/post/636282833076436992/posting-this-here-so-i-can-link-it-to-my-fanfic-on
> 
> Yay! Another POV!
> 
> I was taught the story of the raven at a summer camp, so I’m not sure of the true origins of the story. I also might post some other Fics here while I continue updating this, let me know If you want more of my writing! ^^
> 
> Anyway, I dare you guys to guess why Junko and Mukuro are missing


	4. Trial: Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda goes to court, and some fun stuff happens to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood and gore!! Injuries not described!!

“You will be fine, I will be there during it.” Kamukura straightened his clothes, making sure he looked decent. Nagito let out a nervous huff, ears unable to decide whether to stand up in alarm or droop down over his eyes. The other grabbed one of the fluffy end and gently tugged on it. 

“Unfortunately I will have to remove these.” He said, frowning a minuscule frown. Nagito whined a bit when his ear was tugged on, his head hurting when the other pulled. Kamukura let the ear go, and it laid flat on his head. 

“Will I be in front of a lot people?” He asks, a hand on his head. 

“No,” the prince said, stepping back. “The only people present will be me, my brother, and the twelve council members.” Kamakura glanced up at the sun behind him, eyes narrowing slightly. “Let’s go, it’s time.” Nagito glanced over his shoulder, was there a clock he couldn’t see?

“Komaeda.” 

“Ah sorry!” He scrambled after the other as he strode out of the room, quickly catching up with him. “Is the court here? Or will we go to an actual courthouse? Because I don’t think this castle is big enough for a whole court.” The prince snorted slightly, 

“The council have their own building. You may not have noticed it when you first got here but it is the second biggest building in the city.” Nagito nodded, and followed kamukura. The castle was big, and unfortunately, it did little to help with his stamina. 

Once they finally got to the front, tall wooden double doors looming over them. The prince stopped with a sigh. 

“You stamina is truly useless, if you wanted me to walk slower I could’ve. You just needed to ask” Komaeda sent him a smile, unbothered by the slightly Irritated tone from the other. 

“You don’t have to slow down for me!” He chirped. Kamakura sent him a look which said he was questioning his life choices. The large double doors opened for them after they waited for a few minutes, and they stepped out and into the light. 

The golden statue still looked incredibly impressive, and he never actually learned why they needed the barrier around the city. Unfortunately however, despite him telling Kamakura to not bother with slowing down for him, the other slowed down anyway. 

Instead of going back to the market area, they went left and started walking through more of a quieter part of the city. Those they passed walking on the street sent them either smiles, curious expressions, or only glances. Everybody he’d seen so far were either happy or peaceful. 

Nobody he’d seen looked to be in despair or unhappy. It was.. nice. The only problem was there was a lack of hope, no one seemed to be inherently good at one thing. It was one of the many strange things he’d encountered. Could despair and hope somehow not exist here? 

Nagito shook the thought from his head, impossible, Hope and despair were eternal, they couldn’t just somehow stop existing. He looked up, eyes scanning the building in front of them. It was large and square-like, with pillars holding up the part of the roof that overhung the entrance. 

‘Courthouse’ 

They stepped up the stairs, and the nervousness he’d been repressing crept back up on him. The entered into a cream coloured room with square windows, there was a large reception desk in front of them, with a humanlike creature writing on pieces of papers. 

Nagito says human-Ike because they have two pairs of arms, and two pairs of eyes. One pair of eyes flickers up and the creature stops. They gesture wordlessly to a door off to the right with a hand, and kamukura leads him through the door. 

They enter into a hallway, and pass a few more doors before entering a side room. The other takes a moment to smooth out his hair, fingers expertly untangling the knots, before his hand glows gold. His hearing vanishes for a moment, before it returns. 

Nagito reaches up, and feels slightly disappointed when his bunny ears disappear in a spark of yellow. 

“This is where we will depart for now, A dullahan will retrieve you when the time is right. Only answer questions honestly, treat the council with respect, and please,” kamukura puts his hands on his shoulders, “act semi-normal if possible, no hope or despair speeches.” 

He pouted, 

“How else am I supposed to answer questions then?” Kamukura sighed, but knew he only meant it as a joke. 

“I bid you good luck.” The prince opened the door to the room, and nagito let out a chuckle. 

“I already have luck.” The door closed, and plunged the room into silence. Nagito sat down in one of the chairs, quietly stewing in his anxiety. If he messed this up, he could be killed or forced to return back to his world. Although kamukura did tell him the council might not, but it might happen. 

A thought occurred to him, and his back went rim-rod straight. His luck! This must be the bad luck then, that he’d fail the questioning and be sent back home. The thought sounded dreary, and he disliked the idea of abandoning the princes after all they’ve done for him. 

A knock resounded from the door, and he stood. The door swung open, and a person with a head cradled in their arm stood in the doorway.

“Is Sir. Komaeda Nagito here?” Sir? He quickly collected himself, sliding into a professional persona.

“That’s me.” He sends them a polite smile, and they clear their throat, holding open the door. 

“The council is waiting for you, if you could please follow me...” 

“Of course.” He hummed, and followed as they lead him further down the hall. The hallway opened up into a room with a bunch of benches and chairs. There were two hallways opposite from each other that went around a corner, and two large double doors where two large wooden men stood. 

They dipped their heads slightly before pulling open the door. The two guards stepped forward, leading him passed the many rows of pews, then passed two tables, before stopping a few paces behind the single stand. In front of the stand, was a curved ledge where thirteen creatures sat. 

There was six creatures, all with varying sizes and colours on each side of Kamukura, who was sitting at the highest spot, an empty chair next to him. Upon meeting gazes, the prince’s wings, which had been puffed up, flattened, like his worries had eased.

From the left to right on the left side of Kamukura was a dragon with silver scales and dragonfly like wings, a small glowing fairy, the council member he had seen earlier in the study, a person with skin like crystals, then a white deer with golden antlers, and a dullahan with a black flame erupting from the stump of their neck. 

On the right of Kamukura, from left to right was an old humanoid with greying hair and elf antlers, then a person with wolf-like ears on their head, a person with scales on their cheeks and pointed ears, what looked like a normal human except for their red eyes and fangs, a lizard like creature, and a person with a curved horn coming out of their forehead. 

There was no sign of Hinata, and after quick glance with Kamukura, the prince didn’t know where he went either. 

“Step forth onto the stand.” The old humanoid with the antlers spoke up, voice echoing almost menacingly. Nagito stepped up the single step onto the platform, resting his hands on the wood. “State your name.” 

“My name is Komaeda Nagito.” 

“Do you, Komaeda Nagito, agree to speak of the truth and only the truth within this trial?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you agree to allow any evidence to be used against you?” 

“I do.” 

“Well then,” the Old humanoid slammed a gavel onto the table, “let us begin the introduction to the trial.” The small council member from when he was in the study with hinata stood up, a scroll in their hands. They cleared their throat, before staring to read off it. 

“Komaeda nagito,” the spoke out across the silent room, “you have been charged with the offence of entering the realm and Kingdom of Balam illegally.”

-

Hajime walked briskly through the forest, a small green line of light emanating from his palm, leading him through the trees. He had to get back to Balam now, he has to warn his brother of the danger to the kingdom. That’s the whole reason he’s in the human world.

The reason he was here as a spy was so he could find the two that destroyed his kingdom all those years ago. Him and izuru swore they had locked the cell, but the morning before their execution, the two had vanished, leaving only a claw mark on the ground. 

He’d found them today, disguised as humans and entering the main course as first years. Hopefully they didn’t know he was here yet, but he couldn’t be too sure. When he passes the marker he placed on a nearby tree, he closes his palm, and the line disappears.

Before he gets the chance to walk far, something barrels out of the trees at him. Hajime lurches forward, throwing himself to the ground as he just barely escapes from being body smashed into. The thing, encased in shadow and a glowing red aura, snarls and quickly runs at him again. 

He scrambles up, wings puffed in alarm, before jumping back and positioning himself in front of a tree. The thing roars before it slides it’s paw along the ground like a bull, then charges at him full speed. Hajime leaps up at the right second, and the beast smashes headfirst into the trunk. 

The tree trunk breaks off, making the tree crash to the ground. The beast dissolves in red sparks, and panic jolts through him. Magic, the beast was made of magic. That meant there was another from Balam here, and actively wanted to bring harm. 

A hush whisper reaches his ears, and he looks around in alarm. A shadow lurches forward, and he pulls out a light spell. The creature of shadow screeches when the light hits it, before it retreats back into it’s hiding spot in the shadow of a tree. 

A small thread of red light disconnects itself from the shadow, before zipping back into the trees. 

“Oi..” hajime growls, before he runs after the magic thread. He comes across an empty clearing, the whispers significantly louder here. 

“Prince..” they say, and he ignores them. A different voice, one high-pitch and making him unable to distinguish wether it was female or male, spoke up. 

“Come a little bit closer why won’t ya?” Before a knife whizzes passed his face, slicing a cut on his cheek. He dips back behind a tree, one hand on his cheek. The cut is shallow. 

“Why don’t you join me prince?!” The voice calls out, and sweat beads along his forehead. He doesn’t gift them a response though, and green magic lights up his fingers. Cautiously, he peeks around the tree, only to find the clearing quiet. 

Alarm shoots up Hajime’s spine, but before he has a chance of even moving, a knife presses into his neck. 

“Gotcha.” A voice purrs, and he looks back. They’e hidden by the shadows. The knife handle is glowing red, held in the air by magic. “If you won’t join me, then let’s make a deal,” they speak up, “I let you go with only a few limbs missing, and you let me into Balam. Fair?” 

“Never” he hisses, and jerks when then knife presses into the bottom of his chin, forcing his head back. 

“I’m offering you a good deal, but I can always kill you. Or maybe I’ll kill one of your friends? Maybe even your brother?” He thinks for a long moment, before he grimaces. 

“Fine... I’ll... I’ll take your deal.” The knife pulls back and stalls in the air as a person steps forward. 

“I knew you would!” They grin, and the blade settles into their hands. Red chains burst forth from the ground, and Hajime is forced to the ground, the chains keeping him still. From the corner of his eye, he sees them walk closer, lifting the knife up. 

“Oh no, You aren’t going to be let go just yet.” They chuckle, and grip one of his wings in their clawed hands. “I wonder what kind of money would I get for one of these wings of yours.” His face pales, and they grab ahold of the base of his wing. 

They lifted the knife up, and it started glowing red. The knife transforms into a saw, and they bring it up to his wing. 

“Try not to scream” they laugh. 

He screams anyway. 

He wakes up still in the forest, having sometime passed out. The other is gone, and just from the throbbing pain in his back, It wasn’t a dream either. Hajime sits up, hissing when he rolled his shoulders. He managed to slowly get himself into a kneeling position, before peeking at his back. 

His body goes numb while his back aches with fury. There’s.. his wing is gone, in it’s place is a slowly bleeding hole in his back. 

“Ah..” hajime clutches his shoulder, and his breathing gets heavier with panic. His wing is gone. It’s gone. Gone. He’ll never fly again. He’s not sure yet if the realization that his wing is truly gone had already occurred to him, or if it just now hitting.

Before he can spiral into his despair, he hears a snapping of a twig behind him. He startles, and tries to whirl around. The motion stops half way as he collapses to the ground when his back sends paralyzingly pain all across his body for a brier moment. 

“...Hinata?” It’s Nanami, and he looks up at her, his injury clearly visible. “Hinata!” She scrambles towards him, before collapsing to her knees next to him on the ground.

“Nanami...” he whispered, voice quiet and dry. 

“Are you okay?” She placed a panicked hand on his own, looking over his injury. 

“I’m fine..” he blinked, before ignoring his pain as he forced himself back into a sitting position. “I’ll be fine.. this is nothing okay?”

“Hinata..” Nanami lets out a sigh, before she placed a hand on his lower back. “You’re not fine.. I don’t know what’s going on right now.. but you need help, and you can’t go to a doctor, so the best help you’ll get is in my class.” After a moment of scanning her eyes for any deception, he sighed. 

“Alright.. but only so they can bandage my wound..” Nanami smiled brightly at him, and helped him up, lending him a shoulder to lean on. His fingers glowed green, and he casted what was supposed to be an invisibility spell. It only half worked because of the nature of the world. 

It didn’t hide them completely, but they were less noticeable now. She lead him out of the forest onto the main course campus, before entering the tall school building. She dragged him up many flights of stairs, before coming up on a door and throwing it open.

“Guy! I need to see Mikan!” She called out and almost instantly the room went silent. 

“I-is he hurt!?” A girl with purple hair lurched towards them, bandages wrapped around her legs and arms. 

“Yeah, on his back.” Nanami leads him over to a chair and he sits down, clutching his shoulder. He watches as the spell’s mirage wears off, and how most of the class recoils in shock.

“A demon?” Blonde girl says, excited. The pink haired boy next to her groans, muttering something under his breath. The purple haired girl doesn’t flinch at his appearance though, and instead rummages through a backpack and pulled out a medical kit. 

“U-um, it will be easier if you could take off your shirt..” he blinks, then painfully starts shuffling his blazer off. He unbuttons his white shirt underneath, and drops it on a table. Hajime’s remaining wing is drooped against the floor, limp so that he doesn’t move it and injure himself more. 

The nurse moved around to his back, before gasping. 

“oh..” she made a high pitch sound, “um Tanaka..? C-Could you come help me..?” 

“Fuhahaha!” A man with a deep arcane voice laughed, before stepping forward. “You require the aid of Gundham Tanaka? How predictable.” He was tall with a purple scarf and four little rodents. “What seems to be the problem you meek cleric?” 

“I don’t know much about bird anatomy.. I was h-hoping you could help..” He moved around him, before humming.

“I see, the wing was removed in a skilled fashion, though it was done to be as painful as possible.” Yeah that made sense, he winced. 

“Who did this to you?” Nanami speaks up, she’s trembling, hands wrapped tightly around her backpack handles. She looks positively enraged. 

“I didn’t get to see who attacked me.” He muttered, “they ambushed me before I could do anything.” That was a lie.. but she didn’t have to know that. He hisses when something touches the wound on his back, and hears a stuttered apology from the nurse, 

After a far too long ten minutes of sitting in pain, they come across a small problem. 

“I don’t think I can b-bandage it..” she cries, “I’m sorry!” It’s probably because of his wing, she couldn’t bandage it around his chest because his other wing got in the way. Hajime lifts his wing up from the ground, and grimaces at what he’s about to do. 

He retracts his non-human features, the process more painful than it normally is. Once he’s finished, he lets out a shaky sigh. 

“Is that better..?” He asks, and the nurse hums. She wraps the bandage around his chest and back, and he is given the news that he’ll live. He pulls on his shirt and blazer, and stands up, back twinging from the movement. 

“You should stay here I think,” Nanami speaks up, “you live far away from here, and I don’t want you to get hurt if you get ambushed again.” 

“I can’t stay here.” She puffed her cheeks out, determined to make him stay. 

“Yes you can, now come on Hinata.” She grabbed his arm, his good one, and dragged him out of the room. 

“You don’t need to pull me I can walk!” 

-

“Well well we’ll, so, my minion,” a female voice purrs, and a beast steps into the light. “What did you bring me?” He bows, before handing the large bag over to the girl. She unzips it, before she grins. “I see. I wonder how much despair Kamukura will fall into when he sees this.” 

A blackout curtain in the corner billows open, and light shines into the room. The room is coated in ash and soot, signs of a passed fire, remnants of silver framed paintings covered the walls, tall cracked windows with black stained curtains, and a seemingly spotless silver throne placed in the middle.

The rays of light illuminate the room’s three inhabitants. A girl with short black hair, freckles, and blue eyes. A beast with dual coloured white and black hair, an eye patch, and bear ears. Lastly, a teenage girl with icy blue eyes, blonde hair in pigtails, and a Cheshire smile. 

In the bag on her lap, is a wing, a beautiful brown speckled wing that belonged to none other than the heir to the throne. The one of two brothers who stole what was hers. 

“Pay back!” Junko Enoshima laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY HAD TO LOSE A WING OKAY!? ITS IN THE MOVIE I SWEAR!
> 
> I’m back two days after the last update because I’m changing my update schedule! Instead of once every week, it’s now whenever I finish a chapter, but you won’t have to wait longer than a week to get a chapter! 
> 
> All the nice comments I’m getting and I’m still too chicken to even respond to most of them. I do appreciate them though!
> 
> Next chapter: “Trial: Questioning Period.”


	5. Trial: Questioning Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much dialogue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy,,,,,,

“Komaeda nagito, you have been charged with the offence of entering the realm and Kingdom of Balam illegally. Do you confirm or deny this statement?” Nagito hummed, a hand on his chin, before he shrugged with a smile. 

“I can’t be sure, I don’t know the laws in this world!” He watched amused as kamukura snorted, before quickly looking away as the council member with the wolf ears sent the prince a small glare. 

“I repeat myself, did you or did you not enter Balam illegally?” 

“I would say illegally,” nagito puts a hand in his pocket, fingers gently feeling the edge of the feather he stuffed in there. “But in my defence, it was against my free will.” This catches the council’s attention quickly. 

“Are you saying you were kidnapped?” 

“Yes,” he sends a big grin to kamukura, and watches the other give him a single unbothered blink. 

“By whom?” The council member narrows his eyes at him, and Nagito opens his mouth to reply, but Kamukura stands up. 

“I do not see why that is relevant Kuniharu.” The short person jolts, and sighs, but doesn’t look back at the prince. 

“I see it was you then,” they muse, the other raises an eyebrow. “I had my theories of course, your brother dropped some hints as well.” They turn a little and side eye the prince, “that does beg the question on why. What was so special about a human.. instead of our chosen potential queens?” 

The way the word human rolled off the council member’s tongue like it was the most vile thing he’d heard, sent a shiver down his spine, and Kamukura’s eyes narrowed further. The prince almost looked insulted, wings puffed up in obvious agitation. 

“Silence.” The old humanoid slammed the gavel down again, “Kuniharu, here in this court we are prohibited from using biases.” 

“Right, right.” The short council member clears their throat, “More importantly.. Illegally bringing in an unwilling human into Balam, as stated here, is a punishable offence of fifteen years imprisoned.” They unrolled the very bottom of the scroll. 

“Unless, it is decided against by an unanimous council vote.” Wait Wait, back up. Was Kamukura going to be arrested?! It never even occurred to him that the prince was even capable of being arrested! He opened his mouth to speak up, but a different council member spoke up. 

“To interrupt,” The lizard-like person drummed their claws on the table, a hand under their chin. “I find the question on why the prince brought a human here more important than jail time.” The shorter council member glared, but looked at the prince expectantly. 

Kamukura sighed as if he’d explained this hundreds of times, and sat down, crossing one of his legs over the other, 

“I chose him.” 

“What? As your wife?” The humanoid with wolf ears snorted, before their ears swivelled back as they blanched. “You’re not joking.” 

“No I’m not,” the prince shifted and looked straight at Nagito, eyes soft and tender. The look sent butterflies wild in his stomach, and made his knees weak. He’d avoided thinking about the fact that he was supposed to be engaged to the prince, but now that they talked about it he couldn’t hide from it anymore. 

He let out a small nervous chuckle. Truthfully, he couldn’t force himself to dislike the idea of getting married to Kamukura. He felt like he’d known the prince for a long time, and even thinking about leaving him now felt distinctly wrong.

“I wish to make him the future ruler.” 

What. WHAT. Hold on! He never agreed to run a kingdom! His shock must have shown on his face because the short council member snapped their fingers at him, 

“Did you know about this?” They demanded, and Nagito shrugged. 

“Only the bride part..” 

“Now that we know the circumstances on why and how the human got here,” The dragon spoke up, voice strangely soft. “Shouldn’t we question them now?” The old humanoid nodded, and slammed the gavel down twice. 

“Agreed. Commence the Questioning Period.” The short council member sat down with an annoyed huff, and the silver dragon fluttered their wings for a moment. 

“I have a question for you Komaeda,” they started, their head swivelling to face him while the rest of their body remained in place, “What was your childhood like?” He tensed up, caught off guard by the question. Why would they need to know? 

“Am I allowed to skip the question?” He asks, the only answer he receives in reply is a single shake of a head. Nagito reluctantly begins to speak. 

“I was born on April 28th. My parents were fairly wealthy, but because of work, they were hardly ever around during my childhood. I think some part of them felt guilty for never being around, and they got me a puppy. I named him Lucky. He died a week after getting him.

When I was in elementary school, my parents decided to go on a vacation trip with me. The plane was hijacked and struck by a meter, and I was the sole survivor of the crash. In middle school I was kidnapped and held hostage by a serial killer”

His shaking hands grip his arms, trying to hold himself together. 

“two years ago I was diagnosed with stage 3 malignant lymphoma, and was given the life expectancy of six months, and a day ago I was brought here.” He sucks in a breath, and exhales quietly, calming himself down. 

“How sad...” The person with the crystal skin spoke up, voice like wind chimes. 

“Not sad.” He corrected, “it was just luck.” 

“Luck?” The person with the curved horn perked up, casting a curious gaze to him.

“Yes,” he gestured to himself, “My luck cycle is to blame for all these tragedies.” The council still looks a little confused, and he waves his hands as he begins explaining. “My luck comes in a cycle of bad luck and good luck. This means that something extremely bad will happen to me, and good luck will follow directly after it.

“So my dog getting hit with a car was the bad luck, then when my parent sued the delivery company, it revealed the company was embezzling funds from local businesses. My parents’ deaths? Bad luck. The good luck was me inheriting all my families wealth since I had no relatives. 

“The Bad luck was me getting kidnapped, good luck was me finding a winning lottery ticket in the garbage bag the killer stuffed me in. Bad luck was me being diagnosed with a terminal illness, the good luck was it simply being a misdiagnosis.

“Do you see now?” Nagito asks them, he’s spiralling, just a little, just enough to know something is wrong with this world. 

“Yes,” the old humanoid closes their eyes for a moment, then they look over at Kamukura. “Prince? Your opinions?” The prince had shifted during his speech about his luck, leaned forward in interest. He sat back, and nodded his head. 

“I still prefer him over anyone else.” Awww.. the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest helped to shove down his ugly feelings. 

“Let us move on then. Next question.” A small fairy flittered forward, their voice carrying surprisingly well for how small they were. 

“How unpredictable is your luck? Can it be controlled somehow?” They asked, and he shook his head. 

“I don’t think something as fickle as luck could be controlled.” 

“Bummer” the fairy sighed, and flew back to their spot. The short council member opened their mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the crystal-like person. 

“Do you have any friends? I hope you do” they say in their sweet soft voice, and he’s caught off guard by the question. Are they looking for potential dangers to their world, or is the member sad for him? Nagito lets out a small chuckle either way.

“That I’m not too sure about, but my classmates are amazing! They’re so talented and inspiring!” He says with pride, and the council member with crystal skin tilts their head, 

“Oh? Would they try to find you?” It’s the former then.

“Well..” he places a hand on his chin, “I’m sure only one of them would try looking for me, but she’s pretty influential on my classmates being the class rep after all.. she’ll stop looking once she realizes it’s a waste of time though!” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure.” The white deer with gold antlers speaks up, looking at him with their shiny black eyes. “There might be chance this classmate of your won’t stop looking as long as they have hope.” Hope. What a peculiar and strange feeling. 

Nagito’s taken aback by that thought, and shivers briefly. 

“Quiet Takahashi, you of all people should know how their world is infected by despair.” The dullahan snaps, the black flame on their neck burning intensely for a moment. The deer huffs, but falls silent. “So human, what’s your opinion on despair?” 

“I hate it.” He says, “I hate it so much. I would do anything to destroy despair.” Keep in mind he’s not saying that he’d inflict despair to get hope to defeat it in the end. 

“My question is,” the humanoid with the curved horn chimes in, staring at their nails. “Let’s say we let the human stay, but then they betray us and let other humans into our world. What then?” 

“There’s a contradiction there.” Nagito points at the prince, “Kamakura told me that Human’s are unable to travel through the worlds. And even if I could I would need to be near a shrine wouldn’t I?” The horned council member’s eyes gleam, and they grin at him 

“You know what, I like this kid. We should keep ‘em.” 

“T.. thank you..?” He says quietly, realizing only now that he’s actually supposed to make the council like him so he doesn’t get jailed or sent back to his world. 

“True you can’t travel between worlds easily because you’re a human, but if you tricked someone, you could potentially manage to keep the gate open long enough to help other humans sneak in.” The wolf eared member spoke up.

“I don’t see why I would need to though.” Nagito crossed his arms, “If I really wanted that I would just talk to Hinata.” Their ears pinned back in irritation, but they didn’t deny his words. The quiet red eyed humanoid next to them raised their hand and after a second they spoke. 

“If we allow this human into our world, will more humans come too?” He shrugged, and the humanoid with scales next to the red eyed person spoke up, leaning on the table. 

“I don’t actually have a quessstion,” they spoke in a sort of hissing way, “But I do wonder how you get your hair sssso fluffy..” 

“This?” He placed a hand on the rats’ nest of his hair, “I don’t know, it’s just like that.” The old humanoid slammed the gavel down again, 

“I believe it is now the Deliberations period.” They said before motioning towards the guards with a hand. “You are dismissed Nagito Komaeda while we settle on our decisions.” The two tall wooden men bows their heads, before grunting and motioning for him to follow. 

Nagito waved bye to Kamukura, before being escorted outside of the courtroom. He sat on a bench for a while, fiddling with the feather in his pocket nervously. There’s a good chance he’d be sent back to his world, his memories could get erased too. 

After what what felt like years, the door opened and he was lead back into the court. He stepped up onto the stand, stomach twisting from his anxiety. Kamukura’s expression and body language didn’t reveal wether he gets to stay or not. 

“The council has reached a conclusion.” The old humanoid spoke up, “Nagito Komaeda, you are free to reside in Balam as long as you stay in the castle, and are under constant surveillance outside of the barrier.” Nagito sighed in relief, and smiled towards Kamukura, the other smiled back a little. 

“Court dismissed.” with a final smack of the gavel, the council member’s stood, bowed, before exiting out through two doors. Kamukura stood once they disappeared, and jumped off the ledge. He landed in a crouch, before he strode over to him. 

“You did well.” The prince pulled him closer to him with an arm around his waist, “though there were a few members who didn’t like you being here, they decided to begrudgingly let you stay.” He buried his face in his hair, and he melted into the nice attention. 

“What should we do now?” Nagito asked, and the prince hummed. 

“I believe we should return to the castle for now. Today and possibly tomorrow will be difficult going out side seeing as they are announcing your presence here. Once the citizens calm down, we could go visit the market.” Kamukura started to lead him out of the court, still not letting go of him. 

They walked back down the long hallway, and entered into the reception room, some council members were still around, like the small one and the old humanoid. The person at the reception desk was still working away, the horned council member idly chatting with them.

They perked up upon seeing him, and grinned, giving him a small wave. 

“Human.” Nagito looked over to the side, before looking down. The short council member was standing there, only as tall as his hip. “Were you the rabbit Prince Hinata was holding yesterday?” They had their arms crossed, looking less impressed to be in his presence. 

He nodded, and they pinched their nose with a sigh. 

“How lovely, at least magic works on you here contrary to our belief.” That was a interesting grain of knowledge. 

“Why wouldn’t it work on me?” Nagito asked, knowing that if he didn’t ask now he’d most likely forget. The council member lifted their hands in demonstration. 

“In your world, magic is hard to find. The reason there’s magic at all there is because of spirits that remained and didn’t pass on into Valek. Most spirits stay because they wandered too much and missed their chance to move on, or stay purposefully to cause harm.”

The council member’s hands sparked with brown light, 

“Most magic is fuelled by emotions, good or bad. The stronger the bad emotion is, the more harder it is to control. So unsurprisingly, the magic in your world is hard to use if not trained properly.” The brown sparks fizzle for a moment, before bursting into small fireworks. 

“Humans can’t really use magic themselves unless it was gifted to them, and humans who can’t use magic are completely immune to magic in general.” 

“It’s probably because of my luck.” Nagito says, and the council member dissolves the sparks and places their hands on their hips.

“Who knows?” They huff, before spinning on their heel and marching out of the door. The old humanoid looked over at them, before bowing their head once, and following after the other. He looked up at kamukura who was still holding onto him, before gently grabbing a lock of his hair. 

It was silky, a soft smooth texture, 

“Kamukura? Can you fly us back to the castle?” He asks, and the prince shifted for a moment, before scooping him up into his arms. 

“You are very fluffy.” He says like it was related to his question, “but yes, we can fly over.” Nagito smiles as the other walks outside, and wraps his arms around his neck. Kamukura spreads his massive wings. The wingspan is enormous, and it’s a wonder how he could even hold the wings up never mind fly with them. 

Then he abruptly takes off, flying much like Hinata in how he shot through the air like a bullet. They make it to the castle in a short time, hardly even five minutes, and the prince slows and touches down on the stone balcony to his room. 

During the flight, Nagito had gripped onto him in the instinctual fear of falling, so he as basically clinging to him when he landed. Kamukura gently placed him down, and ran a hand softly through his hair, straightening it since the wind had caused it to fluff up. 

“Come now, we have plenty to discuss now since you’ve been accepted into our world.” 

-

Chiaki Nanami watched her friend sleep. He was laying on his front, his inhuman features out as to not injure his back more. She hadn’t relaxed once since she found him in the woods. She was holding her questions off until he woke up, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

Questions swarmed her mind. Why did he have wings and horns? Why was he in the forest that late? Why was he attacked? Did he know what happened to Komaeda? Who would do such a thing? Why would they do it? Money? Did they just want to hurt him? 

Hinata shifted a little in his sleep and winced, his remaining wing pressed up against his side. They had to change the bandages unfortunately, making his back a complicated tangle of bandages as to avoid wrapping up his other wing as well. 

Chiaki reached out and gently smoothed down the hair between his horns, watching as the troubled expression on his sleeping face soothed for a moment. 

“... what am I going to do with you?” She asks tiredly, her game console laying off and abandoned on the table next to her. “I wish life was more simple..” she swayed for a moment, before flopping onto her side, dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chiaki!! Btw the next chapter will be mostly focusing on hajime with a small side of nagito and Kamakura because fluffy
> 
> I also don’t really know how the trial process works


	6. Dreaded Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free mail.

“A package? From who?” Kamukura narrowed his eyes at the delivery salesman. 

“I-it doesn’t say..” they pull the hat down over their eyes, long pointed ears drooping. 

“Hm.” The prince rolls his eyes briefly, before reaching forward and picking up the wooden box with ease. “Fine, you are dismissed.” Thankful for the escape, the Half-human half-snake tips their hat, before slithering off. 

“Ah let me help.” Nagito steps forward and reached for the box, but Kamukura merely waves him off, and holds the tall box at his side with one arm. He follows as the other leads him to a side room. The room is mostly bare, with a table and few book shelves and candles. 

The prince places the box on the table, before his hands glow yellow, and he waves them over it. 

“What are you doing?” Nagito tilts his head. 

“I’m checking the nature of the contents.” Silence passes for the next five minutes, and when be’s done, the prince drops his hands onto the table. The other doesn’t look up, and he gets worried.

“What’s inside it?” 

“...It might be a body.” Dread bottoms out his stomach, and he hurries over to the table. Now that he’s thinking about it, the box does look big enough for a body to fit inside it. 

“Who—“ before he can even ask a question, the prince cuts him off. 

“Don’t misunderstand me. It COULD be a body, I didn’t say it was one.” 

“Right, right okay,” Nagito takes a breath, “let’s... open it so we can confirm it though.” Kamukura nods, before he materializes a yellow crowbar in his hands. The minute he takes to crowbar the lid off feels like it drags on for far too long, but the tool gets the job done. 

The prince pushes the lid off, and a thick wave of iron assaults his nose. They look into the box, and the breath is firmly knocked out of him. It’s not a body, but it’s a wing, a single brown speckled wing belonging to none other than Hinata, the boy he’d met two days ago. 

“What..?” Nagito puts a hand to his mouth, “is it real?” The air around Kamukura is tense in anger, and even he feels hesitant to approach him. The prince waves a glowing hand over the wing, and the expression on his face twists. 

“It’s real.” He says, before spinning on his heel, and marching passed him out the door. 

-

Hajime woke up in pain. He expected it, but it wasn’t pleasant, especially so early in the day. He groaned, and sat up slowly, yawning. His back twinged at the movement, but he ignored it. Instead, he looked around, panicking when he didn’t see Nanami.

His panic was fortunately short lived, because she was sitting at the side of the bed. She was asleep, head nodding every few moments. Hajime sighed with a soft smiled, before he got up, stretching as best as he could do without causing pain. 

The room wasn’t big enough to fully stretch his wing, but it wasn’t like he would go flying anytime soon. He knelt down in front of Nanami, before gently scooping her up into his arms. Hajime gently placed her down on the bed, before pulling the covers over her. 

Now all he had to do was leave. He reached over and grabbed his shirt and blazer he’d draped over the chair, before slipping out of her room and gently closing the door. The main course dorms were bigger than the reserve dorms, which made him a bit jealous. 

It was probably because her room was designed and specialized for someone with the talent of a gamer. The whole dorm room had four rooms altogether, the bedroom, a game room with all the gaming technology, a small living room, with a sofa, a love seat couch, and a blue beanbag chair, as well as a bathroom. 

It was really only missing a kitchen and dinning room. Which made the castle ten times better, even if it didn’t have video games. Hajime took a quick glance outside through the window while he shuffled into his clothes, he still hadn’t quite figured out how time worked here. 

In Balam there were really only three times, morning, which is when the sun rises, noon, which is when the sun is the highest in the sky, and night, which is when the sun sets. His perception of time was very different compared to the humans, time apparently progressing much slower for them. 

Right now it was very early morning, with sun hardly poking above the horizon. There were no classes today, it being a Saturday. He hoped to not use too much energy by going to Balam at night, but he could always just sneak into the school’s underground tunnels and travel from there. 

Just as he was about to escape into the hallway, a door from behind him opened, followed by a worried voice. 

“Hinata?” Defeated at being caught, he dropped his hand that had been clasped around the door knob, and looked over his shoulder. Nanami was standing in the doorway to her room, brows furrowed in confusion and lips pulled down into a frown. 

“Where are you..” she yawned, and stepped further into the living room, “...going?” She paused after a moment, and briefly narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you trying to leave?” Hajime sighed, and turned around. 

“I can’t stay here, my home is in danger.” Nanami’s frown dipped deeper, but he continued talking. “The person who attacked me plans to destroy my kingdom, and I need to warn the people.” 

“You’re injured..” she pointed out as if it was not obvious, “can’t you send a note or something instead..?”

“I could..”. He says, bitting his lip, “but I’m worried it won’t get there in time.” 

“Just relax for a little longer please? It you plan on fighting, you need to build up your health and energy..” Nanami puffed her cheeks out, determined to make him stay. After a moment, hajime sighed, and gave in.

“Fine, but only until noon okay?” She visibly relaxed, sending him a small smile. The smile sent a butterfly loose in his stomach, and his remaining wing pressed closer to him. Hajime stepped away from the door, and collapsed into one of the couches. 

Nanami yawned, and he glanced over as she walked backwards into her room.

“Let’s go get some breakfast, but I need to get changed first.” She stopped, and gave him a look. “If you leave I will drag you back by your ear.” Hajime let out a chuckle, which he winced after when the pain in his back flared.

“I’ll stay put.” He promised, and she huffed dramatically, before closing the door to her room. A moment passed, and the smile dropped from his face. He partially wrapped his wing around him, letting out a weary sigh. While he waited, he started to preen his wing, plucking out the few feathers which were starting to fall out. 

He’d never fly again. Of course, he could make another wing with his magic, or maybe even use a flying spell, but it would never be the same. He’d never be able to soar through the skies, or race his brother when the other’s boredom made him depressed. 

The door to Nanami’s room opened, and she walked out. She paused, watching him as he dropped the plucked feathers into a pile on the ground. 

“At lease clean them up Hinata.” She pouted a little and stepped forward, bending down and scooping the discarded feathers into a pile. 

“Sorry,” he stood, ruffling his wing so the feathers were straight again. “Here I’ll throw them out for you.” Hajime took the feathers when she handed them over, and threw them out in the trash can in the gaming room. 

“Are you going to disguise yourself?” She asked when he returned, and he made a face, not wanting to irritate his injury more from retracting his wing. 

“No. Why? Will there be more than just your class there?” Nanami tilted her head as she thought, before she shook her head. 

“The different years have different cafeterias, and Class 77-A is still away on a trip, so it should just be my class.” Good, he didn’t have to pretend to be normal for them. Maybe he could tell them not to worry about Komaeda either. He put on his shoes, before exiting out into the hallway with her. 

The walk to the cafeteria was short, it being only a quick walk down the hallway and on the right. When they got there, most of the humans he’d seen yesterday were there, either sitting at the tables and chatting, or loitering near the kitchen. 

“N-Nanami!” The nurse that bandaged his wound last night stumbled towards them, looking stern but almost about to cry. “He shouldn’t be— AHHH!” She let out a squeal as she tripped over a chair leg, and was sent sprawling on the ground. 

There was chaos for a moment, the humans looking over at her scream, reacting to his presence with various reactions before realizing the nurse had fallen, reacting to that with various cries of “Mikan!” And “Tsumiki!” The nurse stopped sliding a few meters away from him.

Hajime hardly got the chance to look down at her before alarm shot through him and he slapped a hand over his eyes. Just from the quick glance, all he could tell was that she was in a compromising position. 

“Don’t l-look at meee!” The nurse wailed, and he heard some people come forward, helping her up. He felt a gentle pat on his arm, and after a moment of hesitation, he dropped his hand. The nurse was being comforted by a red haired girl, thankfully no longer in the embarrassing pose. 

The red head turns on him. 

“The least you could have done was help her up!” She scolds and places her hands on her hips, 

“And look? No thank you.”

“I’m s-sorry for making you see such a hideous display!” The nurse cuts between them, tears in her eyes, “please forgive me! D-do you want me to take my clothes off?!”

“Please don’t do that.” hajime can’t hide the squeak in his voice, wings puffed in alarm. Nanami comes to his rescue though, talking to the nurse in a quiet voice as more people come over to investigate. 

“Woah so it really wasn’t a dream!” A girl with multicoloured hair gasps, and hops on the spot in excitement. A girl with blonde hair, the one who he remembered called him a demon, starts to recite something in Latin under her breath. 

It amuses him, he was taught a sub-language of Latin by his parents, so he only understood about half of what she was saying. It was mostly about ‘exorcising the evil’, which he assumed would work against demons. He wasn’t a demon though, so it remained ineffective. 

“Oi bird brain.” A voice speaks up, and he glances down at a short person. He’s not as short as a some other creatures he’s seen, but he still short compared to the average human height. “You wouldn’t know where one of our classmates have gone right?” 

Hajime tilts his head, debating how he’ll answer.

“You mean Komaeda right? Yeah I know where he is.” Nanami gasps and frowns disapprovingly at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me Hinata?” 

“I’m not really allowed to,” he says, ruffling his wing, “it goes against my orders. I could tell you, but it would only confuse you more.” The blonde girl snaps out of her excitement, drawing herself into a regal pose. 

“Please,” she looks determined but worried as well, “we want to know where our friend has gone.” Hajime can’t say no, not when he recognizes that worry. 

-

Earlier, Nagito and the prince had met up with the council members after opening the disturbing package. They had came to a decision (without him of course, because in their eyes he was still a human) to find those responsible for such a horrific act, and execute them for treason. 

The shift in atmosphere was startling, but made him realize that nothing was perfect here either. It was like just this morning when Kamukura spoke to him about their maybe-arranged marriage, and now his possible-future-fiancé’s brother might be dead. 

He’d only known Hinata for a day but he didn’t seem like a bad person, a little blunt and stubborn, but it didn’t qualify him to be killed. The whole situation felt like a taunt, as if whoever did this was dangling Hinata over their heads like ‘oh look at this! Your dear prince is not so untouchable now is he?’

They also determined that the package originated from the human world, which made some council members gave Nagito a mean look. This did help them narrow down their search though, and a plan was constructed to catch the perpetrator. 

The plan was to make a barrier around the entrance to Balam for when they eventually come through from the human world, then ambush them. Hopefully using probing or truth magic, they can figure out of Hinata is really dead or not, and where he or his body is.

Within hours, the plan was set, and now it was time to head out.

*

“You aren’t coming with me.” Kamakura said, the front door held open for him by one of the tall widen guards. Nagito paused at the top of the stairs, sending the prince a frown. 

“Why not?” It kind of hurt, why couldn’t he help them as the future ruler? Isn’t that what a ruler is supposed to do? 

“It’s not safe for you.” 

“What, do you think I’m weak?” He snaps, “Because I’m a human?” Kamukura turns to face him completely, there’s only a slight pause before he speaks. 

“Yes.” Something rears it’s ugly head in him, and Nagito is struck by how angry he feels. His determination, his hope, flares brighter though. 

“I’m going.” Kamukura looks slightly angry now at his disobedience, red eyes narrowing. 

“You aren’t.” Feeling particularly petty, he argues back. 

“I am, and you aren’t stopping me.” After a moment of glaring at each other, the prince abruptly steps towards him. Nagito holds back his flinch as the other glides up the carpeted steps, and stops. Their height difference is noticeable, but hardly distracting. 

“Komaeda Nagito.” He says, voice collected. “You are going to stay here even if I have to tie you down.” There’s a brief flicker of something in him from the thought of being tied up, but the feeling is squished down from the hurt swirling in his gut. 

“I am not going to just sit here and be useless while you fight.” Nagito pleaded, “the least I can do is give you some good luck by being there.”

“No means no Komaeda. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way.” Kamukura threatened, and though he wanted to back off, he couldn’t, not when the prince could die and then the fight to avenge Hinata would end up being worthless.

“I want to go, Kamukura.”

“Fine then.” Kamukura sighed, “Hard way it is.” Before Nagito had the chance to even react, the word spun around him, and the familiar dizziness engulfed him once more. When it faded, the prince scooped him up into his hands, having reduced him back down to a white rabbit, before handing him off to a servant who had appeared. 

“Take him to my room.” The other ordered, before spinning around, and marching back to the door. Nagito let out a squeak of protest, something like betrayal filling his heart. Kamukura didn’t even look back as the tall doors slammed shut behind him, and the servant carried him down the hallway.

He tried to wiggle his way out of the grip, but was unsuccessful. He gave up after awhile, drawing himself into a small ball as he was returned to the prince’s room. Once there, the servant had placed him down on the massive bed, before leaving. 

Now Nagito was truly alone, abandoned and virtually incapable of helping himself or others. It hurt, he’d thought he be able to help, thought it made sense, he was just a incompetent human being, worse than trash and a waste of space. 

He shoved his head into the soft covers, unable to cry, but wanting to so badly. He felt frustrated and bitter, and there were too many things swirling in his head to think about anything else. 

Nagito gave into his ugly thoughts, despair seeping into him like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be mostly Hajime but I lied and wanted to give you guy some more bunny Nagito.


	7. Turn The Lights Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much dialogue and far too little of anything actually important happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for this horrible chapter.

“This feels like an interrogation” Hajime says, and the short boy, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, leaned back, arms crossed. He’s not particularly intimidating, especially when compared to the silver haired female, Peko Pekoyama, who stands beside him. 

“It is.” He scoffs, “so speak up already. Where the hell did Komaeda go?” 

“Fine,” he lets out a tried sigh. He didn’t come here to be questioned, he just wanted food. “Komaeda is alright. He’s just in my kingdom, he was ‘kidnapped’ by my brother.” he used air quotations because it couldn’t really be considered a kidnapping if komaeda let it happen.

“What do you mean by kingdom?” Sonia Nevermind tilted her head, looking almost excited. 

“I mean I have a kingdom,” he huffed slightly, not really annoyed, just wanting the subject to be dropped. 

“just answer the question! You’re hurting Miss Sonia!” Kazuichi Souda yelled out, and Hajime blinked at him, before looking over at Nevermind. She completely ignored whatever the pink haired boy had said, still looking excited about the fact he had a kingdom. 

“Ignore this foolish fiend.” Tanaka Gundham spoke up, “pray tell, wherein is this domain of royalty you speak of?” ..... does he mean his kingdom..? It’s hard to understand what he says most of the time.. 

“The kingdom is called Balam, you probably haven’t heard of it.” He knew for a fact that they had no idea what or where the Kingdom of Balam is. 

“I’ve never heard of the kingdom of Balam,” Mahiru Koizumi spoke up, sending him a look of doubt. “You aren’t lying right?” Hajime leaned his chin on his hand, wing flicking in slight irritation. 

“No. You’ve never heard of it because it doesn’t exactly exist.” This brought many murmurs of confusion, and he clarified. “Technically. Balam doesn’t technically exist here, is what I mean by that.” 

“Are you saying there are alternate dimensions?” Kuzuryu raised an eyebrow, “sounds like something out of a cartoon.” Ouch, was he indirectly insulted for looking not like a human? 

“I mean you have the proof right here,” hajime gestured to his wing and his horns, “And correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t Komaeda go into a closet and then vanish?” From the scowl he receives from the short human it means he’s right. 

“How did he vanish anyway!?” Ibuki Mioda claps her hands, “he just went into the closet and then bam! He was gone!” Hajime hesitated, there was only so much he could say, and there’s a good chance that if he told them, they’d try to get him to bring their classmate back. 

“... that’s not something I can tell you.”

“Huh?” Nanami frowned, looking up from her game, “why?”

“It’s complicated okay?” He sighed, “I’m not supposed to be here, I’m not even supposed to have my wings and horns out at all.” 

“ ‘Be here?’ ” Souda, who he believed only thought about girls, somehow caught his potential slip up. “What do you mean by that?” Hajime stiffened, which made his back twinge for a moment. 

“I’m not a part of the main course.” He said, not exactly lying, but merely evading the question. When he said ‘be here’ it could’ve either told them he wasn’t from this world, or wasn’t from this district or country.

“A reserve course student?” Koizumi blinked in surprise, “but how did you get here? I thought you weren’t allowed on the main campus?

“I’m not, but you won’t believe how easy it is to sneak passed the head security guard when you have wings.” He unfurled his wing, but only got so far before he winced and folded it up again. “I won’t be able to anymore though.” He waits, but no one else speaks up, so he stands. 

“Well, I have a few hours before I have to leave,” Hajime starts, maneuvering himself around them as he heads for the kitchen, “and I’m craving coffee.” Nobody stopped him, the rest of the class returned to their tables or where they loitered. 

Hajime stepped into the kitchen, and noticed a short chubby chef was currently preparing a dish. Trying to be as sneaky as possible, he started to brew a pot of coffee. He didn’t want to get in the way of him cooking, and snuck back out into the dinning area. 

Mikan Tsumiki was waiting for him just outside of the kitchen, and he tilted his head in inquiry. 

“U-um..” she clutched her hands to her chest, “does your back still hurt? D-do you need it to be b-bandaged again?” Hajime smiled kindly at her, noting how she acted like a frightened animal waiting to be eaten. 

“I’m good, my back doesn’t hurt as much. Thank you” He said in genuine thanks.

“Um for w-what?” She tilted her head, looking a bit confused. 

“For helping me yesterday.” Tsumiki then went abruptly red, a flush spreading across her cheeks. 

“Y-y-you don’t need to t-thank me!” She flailed her hands, looking panicked, “I j-just like helping people is all!” Hajime let out a small chuckle, which then turned into a yelp as a multicoloured blur threw themselves at him. 

“Birdie!” The offending blur yelled, and attached themselves to his arm. He stumbled from the momentum of the human throwing themselves at him, and had to spread his wing to balance. This caused a sharp ache in his back, and he winced. 

Once they were balanced, Hajime sent a very disapproving frown to Mioda, who merely grinned and stuck her tongue out between her teeth. 

“Hey!” she tugged on his arm a bit, “can you teach Ibuki how to fly?!” 

“Um what?” Was all he could manage, feeling extremely confused. She did see he didn’t have a wing anymore right? 

“Ugh never mind!” The human groaned, before she started to nearly climb up him, leaning over his shoulder. “Can Ibuki touch your wing instead?” 

“I don’t see why not..” He sighed and gently pried her off him, making sure she wouldn’t try to climb back up onto to him, before he extended a part of his wing forward. “Just.. don’t pluck out any feathers okay?” 

“Okay!” Mioda cheered, before she started to pet his wing. She was gentle, using the back of her hands as she smoothed down his feathers. She started at his shorter fluffier feathers, the coverts, before moving down to his longer sharper ones, the primaries.

Once the human was satisfied, she jumped up, spun in a circle, and declared loudly, 

“That’s it! My new hit! ‘Someone cut my wing off but I can still soar!’” Then she just ran off, and hajime was left standing there. He folded his wing back up, before remembering his coffee. He needed it after that conversation, it had felt more like a one sided interaction. 

He managed to sneak back into the kitchen undetected, grab a mug, pour the hot bean juice into it, then sneak back out. Hajime found Nanami sitting at one of the tables, and sat down in a chair next to her. She tilted her head away from her game, fingers still flying across the console.

She glanced down at his mug, then back up at him. 

“Dark again? You know you can put sugar in there right?” 

“What would be the difference?” He asks, eyes closed as he drank the bitter liquid. 

“It’d probably be sweeter.” Whatever, his bean juice was fine just by itself. 

-

Izuru was not sulking. No he wasn’t. The next ruler of the kingdom of Balam, and one of a few survivors of the fallen kingdom Naberius didn’t sulk. But he did admit to feeling sad, and try as he might to ignore it, he felt lonely. Extremely lonely.

He missed komaeda, and he’d only been an hour away from the human for God’s sake. The last time he felt like this was the day after he had to flee his home, the overwhelming crushing guilt and loneliness stayed with him for awhile. 

Loneliness is a strange feeling, and despite his plentiful array of knowledge and skills, he didn’t know how to deal with it. It wasn’t his fault, maybe, not really. Perhaps it was his lack of childhood, his lack of being taught coping mechanisms, or maybe it was just him. 

He knew hajime didn’t get like this, his brother dealt with his emotions semi-normally, choosing to use his anger to try to find those responsible for the near extinction of all twili. Izuru however, just bottled it up, trying to ignore it until it eventually exploded inside him.

He kept thinking about komaeda. Maybe it was his fluffy hair, his ethereal beauty, or perhaps it was his eccentric personality and world views. He just couldn’t get his Queen out of his head. Which made his mood very bad, especially paired with the discovery from this morning. 

His brother’s wing. His brother’s WING. It meant that whoever did this, intended to 1. cause harm, and 2. Send a message. The message of course, was delivered by none other than the skank herself, Junko Enoshima. Her and her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, were the ones to cause his kingdom to fall to ruin.

Her next step would be to take over Balam of course, she’d probably execute himself, Komaeda, and his brother if he was still alive. She’d get rid of the council, and cause a dictatorship where anyone who opposes her would get killed.

A few woodmen guards shifted away from him, picking up on his sour aura. Izuru took a measured breath, and managed to force his anger down into a simmer. Getting angry wouldn’t help now, he needed to be calm when the confrontation eventually happens. 

He steeled his resolve, and hoped that if the fight went out of hand, at least komaeda would be safe for a while in the castle.

-

Eventually, noon came around, and it became the time for Hajime to leave. 

“How do you go to your world?” Nanami asked, “do you open a portal or something?” He could tell she was partly excited, probably because it reminded her of a video game, and he smiled in response, amused. 

“Not really. I just have to use total darkness.” He could tell she was confused, and elaborated. “I use shadows to travel. Although, i’m not so good at it.” He swirled the coffee around in his cup, before drinking the rest of it. Hajime placed his empty mug down and stood up, cracking his back. 

He closed his eyes and focused, reaching for the transformation magic that rested just within his core. A thrum buzzed in his head, and he opened his eyes again. The world was far too bright because of this, but he could see well enough to get himself to the closet. 

With the blurry vision he had now, he could see various reactions to this transformation. Hajime had a vague idea of what he looked like, a black silhouette of a person with white eyes. He couldn’t speak, and most of his sense had become dulled. 

Though he knew exactly where every shadow was, which somewhat helped to see. 

“Oh so that’s how komaeda was kidnapped.” Nanami said, and he blinked at her. She placed down her game console, and stood up, walking over to him. He tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what she’s gonna do. He didn’t have to wait long though, as it turns out she was just going to give him a hug. 

Hajime was much taller than her, and he kinda had to bend down as he hugged her back. 

“You have to come back okay? No more disappearing without a trace Alright?” She said, partly joking and partly serious, and he nodded. After a moment she pulled away. “Bye.” He waved goodbye, before he opened the closet door, and shut it behind him. 

Then Hajime started walking forward, eyes adjusting to the dark and watching as the darkness in the closet distorted and bent, forming a doorway on the wall. The door squeezed itself closed behind him once he walked through, sealing him off from the human world. 

The familiar grey walls of the tunnel greeted him, and he walked closer and closer towards the light. Hajime could feel Balam’s magic starting to seep back into him, and he let out a sigh of relief as he exited from the tunnel. The bright light dimmed as the transformation deactivated. 

He took a step forward, glancing up passed the trees towards where he knows the kingdom is.

“Brother?” Hajime startles, and glances up at the trees. Izuru emerges from the foliage, perched upon a branch and partially hidden in his wings. 

“Izuru? What are you doing up there?” His brother leaps down from the tree, before striding forward. He’s tense, and is trying and failing to hide his obvious relief. 

“You’re okay” Izuru relaxes, but narrows his eyes at his obvious lack of other wing. Hajime shifts in place, self-consciously trying to hide under his wing. “Who did this?” The other tired to peek around to look at his back, but he kept moving away. 

His brother managed to grab onto him after a few tries and started to examine his back, looking at the bandages through the small slits in his clothes. 

“I’m not sure who, but I know they were probably with Enoshima and Ikusaba.” Hajime pushes his brother away, who hummed and narrowed his eyes in thought. 

“you missed quite a bit when you were gone,” Izuru said, shifting his wings closer towards him as if to give comfort, “I’ll tell you what happened later, but right now you need to see a healer.” 

“Yeah yeah I know,” he sighs, before perking up, “So, how’s komaeda? Did he agree to being the Queen?”

“I said I’d tell you later.” Izuru huffs, before he leads him into the trees. Hajime glances over his shoulder back at the only entry way into Balam from the human world. 

He has a strange feeling of dread creeping up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write souda okay?? Im sorry souda stans i’ll do better next time
> 
> POV with Izuru?? Dude no way 
> 
> Feel like the next chapter will be called “It all goes downhill” but I might change it who knows.


	8. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito have a nice little chat, and Nagito gets interrupted more than a few times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mention of komaeda wanting to die/be killed, and he gets slapped.
> 
> Merry Christmas! I hope you have a good time with loved ones this month!

Hajime lets out a sigh of relief, shoulders finally relaxing when his pain eased.

“There!” The field doctor chirps, “the injury shouldn’t act up as much now, though strenuous activity might made it worse, I recommend just relaxing for today.”

“Thanks,” he stands up, pulling his shirt and coat back on. “Have a good day.” They waved goodbye, and he walked out of the tent, joining up with his brother who was standing just away from the door. They both started walking down the trail towards the barrier entrance.

“So,” hajime started, “What happened when I was gone?” Izuru was silent for a moment,

“Komaeda was trialed and granted entrance into Balam by the council, so he is now permitted to stay within the kingdom, and is only allowed to exit the barrier if under supervision.” Despite his brother facing away from him, there was a subtle satisfied look in his eyes.

“You didn’t control them right? Didn’t sway their opinions?” Hajime raised an eyebrow, and Izuru let out a small huff, 

“No.”

“Huh, that’s surprising. I was sure you’d use your magic.” His brother sent him a small glare, but didn’t deny. 

“Komaeda should be in my room, I made him a rabbit.” He said instead. 

“Why?” Hajime tilted his head. Since the council knew he was a human, they didn’t have to disguise him anymore. 

“He was being..” his brother made a face, “...difficult.” He furrowed his eyebrows, sending his brother a look that said ‘Oh no, what did he do?’ “He wanted to get himself killed,” Izuru sniffed, and tilted his chin up, “He should know that since he agreed to be queen he is no longer expendable.” 

“Nobody is expendable.” Hajime scolds, scowling at his brother. “You probably hurt Komaeda’s feelings pushing him away like that.” Izuru narrows his eyes at him, something like hurt flashing across his face. 

“I expected you of all people to understand. The future of the kingdom is far too important.” His brother looks forward instead of at him. Hajime has a flash of anger that coiled within him. He understands what his brother is trying to do, but it’s not working. 

People aren’t tools to use and throw away when it has no use anymore. Komaeda probably felt like that, discarded once his purpose was assigned. The human was told he’d be the next ruler for a kingdom, but he wasn’t even allowed to support it. 

The rest of the walk is silent, the air between them tense and heated. Hajime can’t bring himself to break it though. Izuru turns around when he makes it to the gate, his brother doesn’t even say goodbye before he walks off, disappearing into the trees.

Hajime watches him go for a moment, before he turns and steps up the stairs, gazes as the sky faded from purple to vibrant oranges and pinks. Once at the top, he stops, and looks out across the large expanse of Elizabeta lake. It’s glow is dim, signifying a grand change nearly about to occur. 

He lets out a soft, tired sigh, before activating his magic. A green doorway opens up in front of him, the green symbols framing the door marking how complex the spell was. Hajime stepped through, and emerged inside the entrance hall of the castle. 

He closed the gate and idly stretched his arms while he journeyed further into the castle. He could stop by his brother’s room, check in with komaeda before finally taking a long and relaxing nap. That sounded nice. He knocked on the door to his brother’s room.

“Komaeda?” There was no reply of course, but he at least wanted to make sure he didn’t startle the poor human, or rabbit in this case. Hajime turned the knob and stepped in. Immediately he got the sense that something was wrong. Nothing had been moved out of place though, and no one was inside the room either. 

It was just a feeling, one he’d felt frequently in human world. Despair. The feeling drowned out any life or hope, spreading black smoke across the floor and pooling around him like a sea of ink. It was only his imagination though, but the despair was so oppressive he couldn’t help but think it. 

“...Komaeda?” He asked again, and saw something on the bed shuffle towards him. True to his brother’s words, the human was a small white rabbit. Hajime hesitantly walked further into the room, a sense of foreboding dripping down his spine. 

He stopped at the bedside, and looked down at komaeda. After a moment, he reached out with one hand and hovered it over the rabbit. His hand glowed green as he activated his magic, and the bunny started to transform back into his human self. 

Komaeda didn’t look at him, eyes hidden under his fluffy hair, but he stood up. 

“Hello Hinata.” His voice was strange, and it was hard to place what emotion he felt. 

“What’s wrong Komaeda?” The human finally looked at him. 

“Nothings wrong!” Komaeda let out a chuckle, “I’m so glad my luck brought you back in one piece,” the human paused for a moment, eyeing his lack of wing. “Well, mostly.”

“... luck?” Hajime blinked, thinking he’d misheard. 

“Yep! When my useless self was locked in here, I was thinking,” komaeda looked at his hand, a strange smile on his face. “It must have been my luck! Being accepted into this world so full of hope, you getting injured must be the bad luck from it!” 

“I don’t..” he felt confused and increasingly worried, this wasn’t normal human behaviour right? “I don’t understand, what are you talking about..?” 

“Something horrible will happen soon,” the human says instead, “I know it will, and I want you to do me a favour Hinata.” Dread slinks up his spine, and he tenses. 

“What kind of favour?” Hajime gets a good glance into the other’s eyes, and fear lurches down his spine. 

“I want you to kill me!” Komaeda exclaimed with glee, eyes swirling. It was almost like the light and darkness in his eyes were folding over each other in fractures. Horror and alarm bottoms out his stomach, and the words only register a moment later.

“You want me to do WHAT?!” Hajime yells, eyes wide. The human only starts laughing, a crazed manic laughter that rasps and leaves him gasping for breath every few moments. 

“Think about it Hinata!” Komaeda finally says, “it was only until I came here that tragedy struck! My luck will continue to harm and injure you and your people! If you keep me alive, the kingdom will eventually fall! I can always kill my self if it makes it easier—“ 

A harsh smack of flesh against flesh echoed through the room, and the human’s speech was abruptly halted. Komaeda sucked in a breath, before side eyeing him emotionlessly, the sick light in his irises dimming but not disappearing. 

Hajime was trembling in place, jaw clenched and hand hovering in the air. His palm stung, but his anger made him ignore it. 

“Never, NEVER, talk about killing yourself.” He hissed, fury burning. “You’re the Queen now, and I know that Izuru not letting you help hurt, but that doesn’t mean you’re useless. The Queen has a job to fill in the kingdom, and it is to be here and take over when the king falls in battle.” 

Komaeda opens his mouth to interject, but hajime silences him by jabbing a finger into his boney chest. 

“All Queens require a certain aspect to them: excellent strategizing skills. Izuru chose YOU! My brother chose you out of all possible candidates, and if he chose you, does that make him wrong?” 

“N-no?” The sick swirl in the human’s eyes started to fade, and he looked almost overwhelmed . 

“Then deal with it!” Hajime stared determinedly into the other’s eyes, “your luck brought you here right? Then fate wants you here. Has your luck acted up as bad as it had been in your world?” A puzzled looked flashed across komaeda’s face, and when he thought about it, he only grew more puzzled. 

“No,” the human blinked in surprise, “my luck cycles were more disastrous than they are here.” 

“There’s a good explanation for that,” his anger faded a bit, and he managed to send the other a smirk. “Because of the human world’s despair, your luck cycle became significantly worse the more it affected you.” 

“I was right then, despair doesn’t work as effectively here as it does in my world.” The human muttered, and his hand finally moved up to touch his red cheek. 

“Just,” hajime let out a sigh, anger finally finishing seeping out of him, “trust me and Izuru alright? Things will get better, and if possible, we’ll put a locking spell on your luck and prevent it from activating. Don’t give up hope, if not for yourself then for Izuru or I.” 

“Ah,” komaeda’s eyes brightened, the darkness fading from his irises, a pleased look on his face. “Such bright hope!” he softened, “thank you hinata.. for sharing it with me..” Then he regained his enthusiasm, “You’re very good at motivational speeches!” 

Hajime blushed, and let out a flustered huff. 

“Not the first time I’ve had to give motivation unfortunately.. but that’s a story for another time.” He dismissed, before walking over to one of the couches in his brother’s room. With how unstable Komaeda is, he really should be guarded for his protection. 

He isn’t the first unstable Queen, all it means is that he’s more eccentric than a normal person. Its a disadvantage in most cases, Queens who go mad with grief over deceased kings make more mistakes. They’ll need to find an heir to pass on to the next generation, either from himself, or they adopt. 

“So,” komeda starts, sitting across from him. The way he sits is kind of like royalty, back straight, ankles crossed, and his hands folded on his lap. The human probably came a wealthy family. “Why did you come here, No offence of course.” 

“Just wanted to check up on you,” hajime ruffled a hand through his hair, “What Izuru did wasn’t right, but he can be stubborn, more stubborn than me, at not wanting to admit he did something wrong. I suggest that when he eventually comes back, you talk to him about it okay?” 

He narrowed his eyes at the human, and continued before the other could speak. 

“Another thing about Queens is; you keep the king in line. That means you WILL make sure he doesn’t do anything rash. If he disrespects you, you totally can call him out on it. It’s a new rule, but it’s a good one, especially after the few more notable rulings in the past.” 

Komaeda nodded, listening intently. When Hajime didn’t speak again, he opened his mouth, probably to ask a question, but the door to the room was abruptly flung open, and a servant stood there, face pale. 

“They’re starting to try and break through the barrier!” They cry, and he and Komaeda lurch to their feet. 

“Already!? Tch!” He clicks his tongue, and spins on his heels towards Komaeda. The human has a strange look on his face, pursing his lips. Hajime’s hand glows green and he summons a weapon, “Hey, You can go out there and fight if you want to, But stay away from the barrier entrance at all costs Alright?”

The expression fades from the other’s face, and he lights up in determination. He nods with a hum, and Hajime hands him the weapon. 

“Use this to defend yourself, if used correctly it should change to whatever weapon or tool you need.” Komaeda takes the weapon and holds it close to his chest, “please, I beg of you, Stay safe.” The human nods again, and Hajime gives him one last look. 

While he hates to get more injured, he can’t let those beasts passed the barrier. Hajime dashes out of the room, the servant dutifully following after him. His nap will unfortunately have to wait.

-

Nagito’s heart pounded in his chest, and his anxiety only grew after each beat. While staying in the castle will give him the best chance of survival, he feels as if someone’s looking for him. The first place they’ll check will probably be the castle, so he needs to get out of here. 

He’s probably not going to hide, but he will at least try to avoid conflict if possible. He waits until he can’t hear Hinata thumping down the hallway anymore, before he walks out. He could run, but that’ll just get rid of his stamina. 

The halls are still so twisty and turn-y, and he fears for a moment that he’ll never find his way to an exit and he’ll get lost in the castle somehow. But then he finds a door. Not the one to the entrance, but it might be one to the side of the castle. 

Nagito pulls the door open, and outside is the garden just behind the castle. It looks even more beautiful in person, with vibrant but alien like flowers. He’s found a pattern of some sorts, most things from his world appear here, but altered strangely, like the vegetables and the rabbits. 

In the garden, it’s a certain flower. They’re basically just spider lilies, but so enormous it’s almost amusing. Normal spider lilies when blooming are only a little bigger than the size of his palm, but these ones are like the size of his torso or maybe even bigger. 

Nagito passes by a few benches, statues, and even a fountain, before he reaches the end of the garden. A couple few meters in front of him is a tall nearly twelve meter high stone wall. There’s no visible door, and it’s too tall to climb, so it’d be useless to walk over there.

For some reason, he walks over there anyway. As nagito gets closer, he can see something on the stones, when he reaches the wall, he can see what they are. They’re engravings, hieroglyphs or some unknown language craved into the stone. 

Nagito brushes his hand over one stone, and it suddenly starts to glow a faint green. He squints his eyes at it when nothing happens, before he takes a steps back and tilts his head. Then he notices they’re in a shape. He reaches and brushes his hand over more of the cravings, watching as they started to glow too. 

He takes a moment to light all of the symbols up, and when he does, they start to gently flash on and off. After a few flashes, the stone rumbles, before the rocks within the shape glow, and disappear before his eyes. The symbols had created a doorway. 

Nagito lets a goofy grin stretch across his face, before he steps through the doorway into a forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECRET TUNNEL!! 
> 
> haha I was waiting for the chance to use a Nagito style mental breakdown.
> 
> P.S. Everything that happens will somehow all make sense in due time don’t worry!!


	9. Break The Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ancient god of Twili awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so stinky and not releasing the chapter sooner, I got breath of Wild for Christmas and I also started playing Identity V.
> 
> Happy New Years and Happy birthday to my boys Izuru and Hajime

The forest seemed normal at first glance, there was the trees, leaves, branches, and roots on the ground (that he had tripped on more than once) all of that stuff still remained. But the more he looked and listened, the more Nagito saw and heard. 

Just in the corners of his eyes he could see things moving in and out of bushes, and faint whispering reached his ears, originating from the shadows and darkness. At first, it didn’t really bother him, but then, probably because of his anxiety, it slowly started to affect him. 

The further he ventured, the more daring the creatures got, trying to sneak and take a swipe at him, or whispers evolving into chitters of giggles. He felt like he was being mocked, like the creatures terrorizing him were pointing and laughing at his fear. 

At some point, Nagito had just started running, legs taking him deeper into the woods as if this would get rid of them. The deeper he went, the darker and thicker the trees got, the more claustrophobic he felt as he was pursued by what was following him. 

Eventually he did tire out, but at that same moment, he tripped, and was send tumbling across the ground. Nagito gripped the glowing green weapon to his chest, and shut his eyes. When he stopped sprawling along the ground, he found himself in front of a large bush of thorns. 

He tilted his head, before noticing the sudden lack of moment or sound around him. It was as if all animals, including the ones following him, had simply vanished. Nagito sat up, checking around himself again just to be sure, before standing up.

He felt as if he had been guided here, like there was something he needed. Nagito chuckled a little bit at that thought, as if anything like that would happen to him. His chuckle faded when he remembered that he was in a magical fantasy world. 

He shook the thought from his head, and examined the thorn bush more closely. There were no other thorn bushes around him, and It looked almost as if it had been planted there. Nagito tilted his head, before he grabbed onto one of the branches. 

The thorns pricked his hand, but he ignored it and pulled that part of the bush away. There was what looked almost a trail, just hidden under the branches. He let go of the branch and shook his hand out, pulling out the more obvious thorns. 

Once he was satisfied, he gripped the weapon tightly, and concentrated. Hinata said he just had to think about what tool he wanted, right? If so, then this should be easy. After a moment, the weapon in his hands started to glow and shift, becoming heavier and longer. 

Once it was done transforming, he had a pitchfork in his hands. He shifted his grip on the tool, finding what position felt right, before he readied himself. Nagito stubbed the pitchfork into the thorn bush, and began to destroy it, ripping the branches off.

After a few moments he managed to make himself a path cutting straight through the bush. Nagito figures out that the deeper he went into the bush, the more he could see a trail forming. It had become a stone path before long, leading further into the woods. 

Before long, the thorn bush had cleared out, and his clothes were a little more than dirty. He’d have to apologize to Kamukura later. The stone path went onward for a little, but soon lead him down towards what looked like the ruins of a small shrine or temple. 

He passed chunks of brick walls and pillars, before coming across what the trail lead up to. It was the partial remains of a building, with a row of pillars on either side of the path. There was a pedestal along with a stone plaque in front of it. 

Upon the pedestal, was a large statue. It was different from the one in front of the castle, with actual stone instead of gold, and looking more ancient. The statue was of what looked like a human women, with a robe on and a large pair of hands with a crescent moon in one palm and and a sun in the other.

The women had short flowy hair under her hood, and a beaded necklace holding up a diamond shaped amulet. 

“Dear child.” A voice echoed into his mind, but Nagito didn’t feel scared or confused by the mysterious voice. He felt, strangely, completely calm. A light shone down around the statue, quite dramatically if he admits. “My name is the Twilight.” 

When it finally registers that it’s the statue that’s talking to him, it already continued speaking. 

“Centuries ago, I was tasked with watching over the Twili. After the Divide, however, I lost a portion of my power. This eventually lead to the downfall of nearly all Twili, and since then I have been cursed to stay here.” The voice sounded sorrowful, and he could understand why. 

“I know what you seek in your heart, but I cannot grant it, I can however, give you something else.” He tilted his head,

“And what would that be?” He asked.

“You are controlled by a power far greater than yourself.” The Twilight answered, eyes glowing and voice echoing loudly. It must be talking about his luck, Nagito concluded, and nodded to the others statement, walking a little closer to the statue.

“I can break the chains that bind you.” Nagito stops. Nearly even stops breathing too. It’s hard to explain the emotions that alight within him, at first he feels like he’s being joked with, but then he remembers where he is, and then he feels happy.

His luck will finally be taken away, and he wont have to worry about it affecting people anymore. But then another thought occurs to him, crushing his happiness. Was he even worthy of such a great thing? Did he even deserve to be freed from his curse?

“I do not mean to urge you to decide,” the statue speaks up again after a few long moments, “but the town barrier is under siege is it not?” 

“Oh right!” Nagito jolted, and realized he’d completely forgot about it. “Uh— yes please!” 

“Yes please what?” The Twilight asks again, voice echoing amusedly. He pauses, takes a breath, and steels his resolve. 

“Get rid of my luck, please.” Nagito asks, and the statue’s eyes flash so brightly that it fills temple ruins in white light. 

-

Hajime arrives at the border at barrier, huffing a few times from being out of breath. After a moment, he straightens up, and slips back into his royal persona easily. 

“What does the damage look like so far?” He asks the nearest wood guard, and they let out a huff. 

“Just some minor cracks, mainly because most of the big monsters are being held back by the prince.” They jerk their thumb over at the barrier, which has some small, nearly invisible cracks and scratches along the smooth pale surface. 

“The forest teams are doing well to hold the ones that slip passed the prince, and all we have to deal with are the smallest ones.” Another chimes in, and Hajime nods. He moves over towards the barrier itself, watching as it starts to glow green when he grew near. 

“I reinforced the barrier on my here already,” he says to no one in particular, “but I think I could cram some more durability spells into it while I’m here.” 

“But sir!-“ The servant that came along with him exclaims, “you still need to rest and recover your strength!” Hajime pauses, then looks back at them. For a moment, he’s unsure how to feel about what they said. Then he smiled, a sad, soft smile. 

“I’m sure I do.” He says, “but I don’t want to sit around while my brother risks his life in battle.” He summons his own weapon, “he has a Betrothed waiting for him back at the castle though, so his life is even more important than mine right now.” 

Okay so he might have lied about Komaeda being back at the castle, because he has no idea where the human is. Hopefully the other stayed in town, if not the castle. 

-

Nagito woke up, jolting out of sleep with a confused yelp. He was sitting leaned over the pedestal of the statue, curled up at The Twilight’s feet. He didn’t remember dozing off, he only remembered up until the the bright light, and then nothing. 

He yawned a little, before glancing up at the statue. It’s eyes were no longer glowing, and the halo of light that had formed around it was gone. 

“...Twilight?” He asked, and waited, waited for an answer that never came. It was almost as if his interaction with the statue had never happened. Nagito frowned upon noticing that the sounds of the forest had returned, the whispers were absent though. 

“Must have been a dream then...” he murmured, feeling disappointed. He was so close to ridding himself of his curse, he should have expected to not receive his wish. But, this time, he did remember he should be making his way back to the town. 

He stands up, brushes himself off, and picks up his tool from the ground. Determined and filled with hope, Nagito stands straight, and takes off into the forest. 

*

He wasn’t sure if it was luck, but non of the creature from earlier bothered him, and he made it back to the stone wall with ease. The doorway he’d come through had sealed up though, and he wasn’t sure which part of the wall had opened up for him. 

Confused, nagito tried peering close at the stones, trying to find the symbols that had opened the door originally. Before he got far, he could feel the ground shake under him for a moment, then it stopped, then it happened not even a second later. 

“Footsteps?” He questioned out loud in growing horror, his eyes landed on a distant part of the forest where the treetops were shaking. Whatever was growing near was large, and it was getting closer, judging by not only the disturbance in the trees, and the tremors getting closer.

Before he could do so much as run away, something large emerged from the forest, stepping out of the woods. It was a giant green humanoid, with a large wooden club. It looked a lot like an ogre. It’s size was the most alarming however, he only came up to it’s knees it was so big. 

Nagito took a step back as it advanced towards him, casting a dark shadow over him. It did not look friendly, and he might get easily killed if the giant starts swinging that massive club around. It parts it’s jaws, and hisses one word, hate coating the syllables. 

“Human.” The way the giant spoke sent a tremor down his spine, and although he was curious what kind of hope this creature had and what he could do to influence it, all he could do for now was run. Nagito spun around, and started to sprint along the side of the wall. 

From the shaking and trembling of the ground under him and the steadily advancing shadow, it wasn’t too far behind unfortunately. Trying to not use too much of his stamina so early in his escape, he pivoted his ankle to the side, and made a sharp left 90 degree turn. 

He skidded a little bit, almost loosing his balance and falling over, but it seemed to be the right move when he saw the club smash down right where he would have been if he’d continued going straight. He paled when the giant looked over at him, malice and a twisted form of despair in it’s eyes. 

There’s a good chance he’ll die from this encounter, that he knows.

-

“Huh?” Izuru asks his brother, the both of them staring off towards the castle. “What kind of creature could have such a massive flow of magic?”

“I don’t know..” Hajime grits his teeth, “but they might be after komaeda.” He stiffens, and his wings puff up automatically. Izuru stops himself from flying towards his Queen right then and there and sends a glance to his brother. The other catches the look on his face, and waves a dismissive hand. 

“Just go Izuru, I know how much you want to make sure he’s okay.” His brother ruffled his own wings, shaking the loose feathers out. Izuru doesn’t move. Hajime sighs, and sends him a small smirk. “I’ll be fine, you’re quicker anyway.”

Satisfied with Hajime’s answer, Izuru spins around, and leaps into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, wonder what’s up behind the castle, couldn’t be nagito am i right? 🤔


	10. Running Only Gets You So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking like two weeks, anyway here.
> 
> TW for blood and bodies, not described.

His chest burned, and his legs ached, but he didn’t dare slow down, not yet. If Nagito slowed down he’d die, and he didn’t plan on doing that now, especially since the hope and despair would hardly do anything but make the despair worse in this case.

Nagito tripped over a particularly large root, and was send sprawling on the ground. He ended up in some sort of meadow, it was just a small clearing of the trees with a hole in the canopies. The giant stepped out of the bush behind him, hitting the club on it’s hand threateningly.

He scrambled upwards, hands clasped tightly around the green weapon, but a sudden weakness in his legs sent him tumbling back down. Nagito let out a sharp breath, and cowered back as the giant stepped over to him, towering over him and blocking out a part of the sun. 

A gentle glow caught his attention though. Nagito stared down at his hands. They were.. glowing. No, it wasn’t just his hands, there was a white aura all around him, pulsing along with his heartbeat. Just then he remembered the giant, which hoisted their club above their head, fully content to squish him flat. 

In a desperate attempt to save himself, nagito flinched back, hands reaching up to protect his head from the club that would most definitely kill him in one hit. The aura he’d noticed before flared brighter, before chains of light were summoned from his aura, zooming over to the giant. 

The giant stepped back, trying to avoid the chains. The chains completely ignored them though, and instead shot up into the sky. They crashed into a small floating island, miles above them. The chains then abruptly pulled, and a chunk of the island fell off. 

It hurtled towards them, falling slowly at first before picking up speed. The chains fell limp, before disappearing along with the aura around him. Like a meteor, but moving twice as fast as a bullet train, the bolder slammed into the ground. 

Dust flew into the air, and there was a horrible booming sound accompanied by a shockwave. Nagito was thrown by the force of the shockwave merely meters from him, rolling back against the ground. The weapon flew from his hands, and he tumbled a few meters before stopping at the base of a tree. 

He sat up shakily, body aching and twinging with scratches. He’s definitely going to get bruises, a lot of bruises. The dust settles after a few seconds, and reveals the fate that nagito had nearly encountered had he been a little bit closer to the green giant. 

The boulder had completely crushed the giant, green blood splattered on the bottom of it. There’s large cracks in the ground accompanied with a crater. A moment passes of nagito just staring at the scene, before there’s a rumble and the ground opens up into a sinkhole underneath the boulder. 

As the boulder and the remains of the beast slowly sink into the hole, Nagito takes a moment to regain his composure, before he stands, and searches for the weapon. A brief shiver of awe? Fear? Interest? slithers down his spine when he glances back over at the sinkhole. 

It was almost as if the earth itself was trying to get rid of the giant. 

*

Nagito knows he’s being followed. He’d been aware of it after five minutes of walking. He’s just waiting for whoever is in the bushes to reveal themselves. He stops, the hand holding the weapon clutched tightly, but remaining at his side. 

“Who’s there?” He called out, and everything went still for a moment. Then a shape stepped out of the bush. At first it was hard to tell what it was, it morphed and shifted, pulsating almost, before it took the shape of a human. It took another step forward, further into the brighter patch of trees.

The shadows that previously covered their form pulled back, and Nagito was almost stunned for a moment. It was what looked like a person, they had razored claws instead of fingers, a wide sharp toothed smile that stretched far too long on one side, nearly splitting the left side of their face in half.

They had dual coloured hair, left side black and the right side white, along with a pair of matching bear ears. Their left eye was obscured by an eyepatch, but a red symbol shaped almost like three claws was embroidered on the black cloth. Their clothing definitely came from the human world.

They wore a dark red shirt under a black vest, with a white bowtie, and had fingerless black gloves. 

“Well well well!” They snickered, voice strangely high-pitched, “We meet again human!” 

“Huh?” Nagito blinked, “again?” 

“Of course!” They did a spin, then a bow, “how could a servant of despair not recognize another servant of despair?!” 

“Despair.” Nagito shifted abruptly, narrowing his eyes in bitter hatred. “Who are you?” 

“The names Monokuma!” They straightened, baring an almost manic grin, “and I’m here to bring despair to this kingdom!”

-

Izuru is bored. He shouldn’t be of course, how could be bored when his kingdom and his queen is in danger? But he is, the boredom gnawing at him like a persistent parasite, crawling under his skin and latching onto his muscles making him sluggish. 

He knows for a fact that it’s magic thats forcing him to be like this. Its unnatural, eerie the way the feeling settles into him, so therefore, its magically induced. Either that or a sudden bout of depression. Which he doesn’t have... as far as he’s aware. 

Izuru shakes his head, these thoughts are hardly the most important thing for him to be mulling over right now. The scent of blood tickled his nose as he dived down through the opening in the forest canopy. The scene he sees first as he lands is strange. 

Theres cracks in the ground, accompanied by a boulder sinking slowly into a sinkhole. Green blood was splattered upon the boulder, but before he could get a closer look, it disappeared when the hole closed up around the boulder. Izuru finds the discarded club that would’ve belonged to a giant, and his gaze switches back to the hole for a moment. 

A scent drifts passed him, coming from the wind. Its human, and unmistakably Komaeda. He narrows his eyes, why was komaeda out here? He should still be in the castle. Was he being kidnapped? A growl rumbles from his chest, and he shakes the anger off him for a moment. 

Izuru begins to follow the scent, feathers puffed. 

-

“You wont win,” Nagito smirks, “hope will always rise to counter despair.”

“Oh will it hm?” Monokuma’s visible eye slants, before they throw their head back and laugh. “I wouldn’t put too much faith on your so called ‘friends’! You’ve only known them like what? Two days?” Their laughter fades into amused chortles, and they spread their arms, as if gesturing. 

Before nagito can speak, they continue.

“Aaaaanyways! In order to cause this kingdom to fall to despair, I have One job!” They lift a finger, claw glinting in the light. “and thats to get rid of you!” 

“Me? Why?” He tilts his head, a finger pointing to his chest. 

“Ugh!” Monokuma roll their eyes as if the answer was obvious. “You’re the next Queen, so if I deal with you, your favourite prince would drown in his sorrows! He’s already suffering because of his brother, so with you out of the picture he’d have no choice BUT to give into despair! Upupupupu!” 

Nagito’s face goes blank, but he feels disgust coil inside him.

“I would never die for such pitiful despair.” He sneers at them, “hope will win in the end.” They merely laugh again, more hysterically than before. Something red glows under their eyepatch, and their claws light up with red light. 

“Did I say you would die? Oh no no no! I’ll simply make you loooove despair!” Nagito’s heart abruptly dropped to his stomach. What?! Before he can even blink, Monokuma lunged forward, a magic circle forming in his hand. Many small letters belonging to a language he doesn’t know swirls around the circle. 

The spell needs to power up then, if he’s lucky enough he’ll be able to attack them before they can use it on him. He jumps out of the way as the other slashes at him with their free claw, his weapon rapidly transforming in his hands. 

Monokuma lets out a snarl, and leaps back as he uses his sword and swings at them. Nagito scrambles to the side, and ducks under another slash. Razor sharp claws embedded themselves into a tree behind him, and the other gets stuck for a moment. 

He takes that second to run around the other side of them, trying to create as much distance as possible. It started raining too, going from a few droplets, to heavy downpour in what felt like minutes. He’s not strong, nor is he fast or even knows how to use a sword, but Nagito trusts his luck, and charges forward anyway. 

Monokuma takes a step back, grins, then raises their hand with the magic circle at him. The spell glows brightly, and he squeezes his eyes closed as he pulls the sword back, and plunges it right through the other’s abdomen. Something extremely hot brushes his wrist, and a wave a dizziness passes over him accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. 

Nagito drops the sword, and sways unsteadily where he stands. Monokuma takes a few staggered steps back, face contorting between pleasure and fury. The aura he’d noticed earlier was back again, illuminating the sword in pale light in the rain. 

“Upupu...” monokuma let out a gargled laugh, one hand clutching the sword through their side, and one hand raised. The magic circle was gone, but their hand glowed brighter than ever. “I may not have hit you with the intended magic spell.. but I quite enjoy this outcome..”

“W-what do you mean..?” Nagito was clutching his wrist. His hand felt like it was on fire. 

“Like I’d tell you!” Monokuma growled, baring his teeth into a sneer, “you must’ve been blessed or something...” before he can ask what they mean, theres a crack of thunder, and the rainstorm suddenly becomes a thunderstorm. 

Electricity starts crackling along the sword, and Monokuma looks up at him once more. The expression of horror on their face becomes despair, and they smile, an amused, euphoric smile. 

Before a bolt of lighting slammed down on them from above, and Nagito’s vision was filled with white. 

-

The rain pelted down tirelessly from the sky, flashes of electricity and thunder trying to slow him down. He couldn’t fly efficiently or quickly in this weather, so he was grounded. It didn’t help that the downpour also drowned out komaeda’s scent, which was a pain when the forest was so large. 

“Komaeda?” Izuru called out, and tried to listen over the howling wind. Nothing. He let out a small curse, worry gnawing at his stomach and making him feel sick. Everything just kept getting worse the longer the day went on. Now, it was nearing the evening, and before long it would be too dangerous to stay outside the barrier. 

The smell of death drifted passed him, and he snapped instantly to attention. Without much thought, he took off, sprinting towards the fading scent. He arrived upon the scene not too much later, skidding to a stop. Komaeda was laying on the ground, along with a charred body laying not to far away. 

The fire alit in the grass told him that lightning had struck here. Izuru dropped to his knees in the mud next to his queen. There was magic sigil glowing red on the back of his left hand, but he wasn’t worried about it right now. 

“Komaeda?” He rolled the other onto his back, fingers deftly checking for a pulse. Thank heavens it was there, weak, but he was still alive. Komaeda had no serious injuries, mostly bruises or scratches. This did make him question how he was human again though. 

It would’ve been much easier to abduct him as a rabbit. Maybe hinata was the one that turned him back? Whatever had happened, at least he was safe. 

“Come here..” he muttered, and scooped him up into his arms. He was awfully limp, head lolling back and right arm hanging down. It was like Komaeda was a corpse. It didn’t help that he was soaked to the bone either, skin chilled. Almost subconsciously, Izuru checked his pulse again.

Good, Izuru sighed quietly in relief, it was still there. He shook the thought from his head, and shifted, bringing his wings forward and wrapping them around himself and Komaeda. His feathers were unfortunately wet from the rain, but it should warm his queen up, even if its just a little bit. 

Its would be hard to protect himself and his queen, so he should at least use a gateway to get back— he stops. Where would he go? The castle seems like the obvious choice, but only one enemy has to get through to be a danger to Komaeda. If he brought him to the battle field, not only would he be under protection from his army, himself, and his brother, but he’d also be the closest to the fighting. 

Izuru bit his lip and glanced back down at Komaeda. Maybe.. maybe it would be best if he went back to the human world for now. There he would be far away from the fighting, and he’d be with his friends, who will be able to protect him. 

It would hurt though, for both of them, being separated between the worlds so early in the bond development. He takes a measured breath, it would be worth it. Komaeda would be safe, and thats the most important thing to him. Feelings be damned.

Izuru taps his heel on the ground twice, and a golden doorway opens in front of him. He enters into the human world, kicking open the closet door and stepping through the door he’d carried komaeda through not to long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what up with the aura... that twice it’s come up.. but it doesn’t mean anything right? 🤔
> 
> Also rip komaeda he’s dead


	11. Evade And Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle ends after two days, and Komada gets a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more chiaki and mikan because I love them.

Chiaki looked up from her game, and her jaw nearly dropped open in surprise. It seems that this place was apparently popular with the strange things going on. There was a boy walking in through the closet, what should have been the interior of it was instead a heavy downpour of rain in a forest.

The boy had long black hair, a pair of crimson eyes, two grey curled horns, and large dark wings that were so long they dragged on the ground behind him. Besides his clothes, hair, and some colour differences, he looked nearly identical to Hinata.

He was holding a body in his arms. A body with fluffy white hair and a skinny frame. It was komaeda, but it was obvious he’d seen better days. His clothes, although strange, were torn and dirtied. Him and the boy were also both soaked to the bone, dripping water everywhere. 

“Is that komaeda?!” Sonia gasped, and the boy hardly glanced at her as he walked briskly towards Chiaki instead. 

“Are you Nanami Chiaki?” He asked, voice almost deadpan. 

“Yes,” her gaze flickered between the two of them, the gears in her head rapidly turning. “Do you know Hinata?”

“Yes,” the boy shifted Komaeda in his arms, before pulling a dinning room chair out and placing the lucky student in it. “My brother tells me a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope?” She smiled at the boy, who let out an amused huff, but didn’t answer. 

“What happened to him? Never mind, what happened to the both of you?” Mahiru’s forehead is creased in worry, her hands clutching her camera. 

“I am not sure of what exactly happened to him,” he muses, a hand sweeping the dark locks out of his face and back over his shoulder, “but he was probably attacked. Luckily, the perpetrator was struck by lightning. Komaeda most likely won’t wake for about ten to twelve hours.” 

“Attacked? Wait hold on— LIGHTENING?” Souda nearly shrieked. 

“Yes?” His gaze flickered between komaeda and the mechanic, looking almost confused. “I thought you were all aware of Komaeda’s luck?” 

“I-I mean—“ Souda stammered, but Fuyuhiko spoke up next. 

“Hes the ultimate lucky student, but luck’s not a talent...” the yakuza paused, face twisting into a strange expression, “...is it?” The boy hummed, and brushed the frizzy white hair from the other’s face in a tender manner. Nobody spoke for a minute, too busy waiting for him to do anything. 

Once he seemed satisfied, he straightened up, and lightly shook the water off his wings. 

“I have to depart. In my absence, please, take care of Komaeda, he will be distressed when he wakes.” Chiaki nodded, and stepped closer to Komaeda once the boy moved back over to the closet. A question was nagging at her though, and she quickly called out to him.

“Hey Wait!” He paused, and she continued, “You already know my name, so could I have yours?”

“I suppose it is only fair,” the boy commented, “My name Is Izuru Kamukura.” Chiaki sent him a smile, which he blinked at. 

“Thank you for bringing komaeda back.” She thanked, but became confused when he let out a small chuckle. 

“I never said I wasn’t going to come back for him.” Before anyone could respond, kamukura had slipped back into the closet, and the muffled downpour abruptly vanished not a second later. 

*

Komaeda was sent to bed with a small fever, it was probably from the rain rather than apparently almost being struck by lightening. There was a sort of unspoken acknowledgment between them all, that maybe there was something sinister here at play. 

First it started with komaeda, who was kidnapped, then with Hinata who had one of his wings literally removed, and now with the mysterious Kamukura. There was no mistaking that something was happening in the other world, Balam. 

Kamukura almost seemed mournful as he left, almost as if he’d never come back. Don’t forget him saying that komaeda would be distraught when he’d wake up, which was strange, but with komaeda, it wasn’t that weird. Hinata had also said that his kingdom was in danger as well, could there be a war of some sorts happening in the other world? 

It would explain why Komaeda was brought back, perhaps kamukura feared the human would be in danger if he stayed in balam? Who knows, nobody was around long enough to actually answer any of her questions. Chiaki let out a soft sigh, opening the door to the lucky student’s room before closing it behind her. 

Mikan was replacing the cloth over the white haired boy’s forehead, smoothing back his hair. The nurse jumped when she gave a soft hello, before placing their lunches down on the desk. 

“Any improvements?” She asked, and the nurse fiddled with her apron a little bit. 

“H-His fever has gone down a little bit since to yesterday a-and I patched up his scratches... um.. but there I-Is another problem..” the gamer tilted her head, trying to look as friendly as possible. 

“What kind of problem?” Mikan didn’t look like she was about to suddenly start crying, which was a nice improvement. 

“He has n-n-no injuries from the electric strike.. because of this.. he s-should have woken up hours ago...” what? Chiaki frowned, then why wasn’t he awake? She didn’t realize she had spoken out loud until Mikan started sniffling, trying to repress tears. 

“I don’t know w-why he’s not awake yet.. I-i’m sorry!” 

“Its okay,” the gamer smiled reassuringly at the nurse, “you don’t need to apologize for doing what you can.” As mikan turned back to Komaeda, Chiaki’s smile fell back into a frown, her hands clutching her game console. 

-

Izuru had to be somewhat thankful to the gods when the battle was finally over, the monsters retreating from the front lines after two days of non-stop conflict and returning back to where they came from. He wasn’t religious, not after his kingdom fell to the darkness, but there must have been some strings pulled in their favour on battle field. 

The day they were victorious was filled with cheers from the soldiers, so much so that even the stoic wooden fighters shared some of the enthusiasm. It was time to celebrate, but the victory wasn’t the first thing on his mind. Hajime, who had caught on with what he’d done yesterday within the first twenty minutes, gave him a look.

“What?” Izuru asked, but his brother merely shook his head exasperatedly and placed a hand on his hip. 

“Im surprised you haven’t taken off right now,” hajime swatted at him him with his wing. “You and komaeda are basically attached at the hip from what I saw.” 

“Mmm.” Izuru smacked his brother back, a small flush of pink covering his cheeks. 

-

The closet door opened once more. It was only her in the dinning hall. 

“Hey.” Chiaki greeted, looking up from her game. 

“Hello.” Kamukura returned the greeting, walking over to her. He had ditched the black suit he’d wore the last time they met, and instead was wearing a white button up with black pants and a cravat. If she was being honest, he didn’t look half bad. 

He glanced around once, before turning to her again. 

“Where is Komaeda?” 

“Sleeping.” She yawned, and watched as he reached down to pull out a chair.

“I see.” He said. Oh, right, he wouldn’t know about the coma Komaeda was in right now. 

“Um kamukura?” The other let out a brief hum, pausing while he let her continue. “ Komaeda actually hasn’t woken up.. like at all..” Kamukura’s looked up, staring at her with intensity. 

“What do you mean he hasn’t woken up?” His voice wasn’t really demanding, but it was clear he wanted an answer. 

“He just hasn’t woken up.” She responded. Kamukura’s face suddenly pinched with grim realization, and he strode forward, pace quick as he took off passed her and down the hallway towards the dorms. Chiaki hurried after him, nearly running to keep up with his long strides. 

When she caught up with him, he was already in komaeda’s room, crouched next to the bed. The other was examining something on the back of his left hand, and upon her entry, kamukura showed her what it was. It looked like a red circle with strange symbols and shapes inside. 

“A sigil.” He said, voice low. “this was caused by magic.” 

-

“I feared this happening,”. Izuru places a hand on komaeda’s forehead, his other inspecting the sigil on the back of his left hand. “We are lucky that this spell is easy to remove, although we are in a bad spot to do it right now.” 

“Huh? Why?” Nanami asked, and he pulled away from his queen, lifting up the hand to show her. 

“The spell is simple, its not physical like other sleeping spells, which would normally just make him exhausted. This spell is mental in the way that it makes him believe he is in the real world, tricking his brain into thinking he’s already awake and not attempting to wake him up.” 

“Its almost like a virtual reality then,” Nanami perks up, “he just can’t leave because as long as he believes he’s in the real world, he wont have a need to log out.” 

“I suppose that explanation works.” Izuru rubs his thumb along komaeda’s knuckles, “although that is not the only problem we have. I cannot wake him up, not in this world, but if I cross over to Balam there is also a chance the spell might mutate. It all depends on how lucky we are.” 

“Why cant you do it here?” The human asked, a sad expression settling over her soft features.

“The magic here is different, fuelled by emotions. It makes it harder to control without proper practice.” He explains, “this easily makes spells backfire, or I could even cast the wrong spell entirely. Its not worth trying in case I make it worse.” Nanami frowned, 

“But you should still at least try something right? You cant give up so early...”

“Im not going to, I am merely taking caution of what can happen.” Izuru backs away and stands up, massaging a small forming headache with a finger. Just using his search magic to ‘see’ what kind of spell it was already make him mentally tired. 

This disaster could have been easily preventable had he just paid attention to the spell he’d noticed earlier in the first place. 

“I’ll take him back to Balam, and hopefully my brother will be able to help get rid of the spell.”

“Why not just bring Hinata back here?” Nanami asked, a frown settling on her face. 

“My brother’s wing was forcibly removed here.” Izuru deadpanned, “And because I have my own things to do. Now that the battle is finally over, I have to mange healing the wounded, restock military supplies, repair the barrier, and make a public statement.”

“That..” she paused, “that sounds like a lot.”

“Oh the woes of being royalty.” Izuru said dramatically, but perfectly deadpanned. Nanami let out a small laugh, before composing herself. 

“I’ll tell everyone you’ll take Komaeda back okay?” She smiled, “just make sure you keep him safe... he isn’t really self-preserving.” He let out a long sigh, the both of them sharing the exasperating feeling of dealing with the literal dumpster fire of komaeda’s inferiority complex.

Nanami followed him to the closet door, telling him to tell Hinata she said hi, before she waved farewell as he stepped back into Balam. Komaeda was nestled as a familiar weight in his arms, and Izuru bashfully gave him a quick forehead kiss.

Giddy spread through him from the action, and he emerged into Balam right next to hajime who hadn’t move since he first left. He looked like he was about to make a quick joke before noticing komaeda’s sorry state. He still hadn’t gotten through his fever just yet. 

“What happened to komaeda?” his brother asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Izuru ignored him, and instead examined the red sigil again. He immediately noticed that there had been a change, a minor one. It wasn’t a bad change, no, but it sure was amusing. 

The spell had gone from, ‘easy to remove’ to ‘only a kiss will wake him’. Izuru felt like Prince Charming when he was about to wake up sleeping beauty. Just as he was about to lean in, his brother pressed a hand to his forehead and pushed it back. 

“Wait wait-“ Hajime interjected, “its not authentic enough! We have to lie him down with a bouquet of flowers!” Izuru let out a small amused chuckle, but leaned down a gently pressed his lips to the other’s forehead. The spell didn’t specify what kind of kiss was needed to wake him up. 

While he could have kissed him on the lips, he’d rather wait until they became much closer, or if komaeda was okay with it. After a moment, the sigil on the human’s hand closed in on itself, before disintegrating into little red sparks. The other stirred, shifting slightly in his arms, but didn’t wake. This meant that he was now movinf into actual sleep. 

Komaeda had moved closer to him, grabbing onto his shirt and burying his face into his collar, letting out soft sigh. Izuru let out a small coo, and wrapped his wings around himself and the human. At least he didn’t have to worry about komaeda getting mad at him for potentially abandoning him in the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I improved on Souda, but if it didn’t rip 💔
> 
> Y’know I added Junko into this story, but I don’t actually know what to do with her. Like I have ideas, but nothing spectacular.


End file.
